Red Psychic
by TheMentalistGirl
Summary: Los psíquicos no existen.  Los médiums no existen.   Es lo que Patrick Jane siempre ha dicho desde lo que sucedió con su familia.   Las cosas cambian hoy para él.  Por segunda vez.
1. Chapter 1

Los psíquicos no existen. Los médiums no existen. Es lo que Patrick Jane siempre ha dicho desde lo que sucedió con su familia. Las cosas cambian hoy para él, por segunda vez.

Red Psychic

Capitulo 1

Jane: "Un hermoso día de verano para ver cadáveres." Dijo con sarcasmo mientras salía de la camioneta, estiraba sus brazos y luego bostezaba.

Van Pelt: "Jane, por favor…" Dijo morbosamente.

El sonreía plácidamente al ver la cara de Van Pelt. Como le gustaba molestar a sus compañeros.

Lisbon: "Agente Lisbon." Dijo sacando su placa y mostrándola al sheriff.

Johnson: "Agente Lisbon, gusto en verle. Johnson. Bueno hemos hecho lo que hemos podido hasta ahora…"

Jane: "Nada." Susurro mirando hacia el alrededor.

Rigsby dio un codazo en su costado.

Jane: "Au… eso duele." Dijo algo irritado.

Jane caminó hacia la sala de la residencia dejando al equipo con el sheriff. Comenzó a observar las fotos y todo el entorno como de costumbre. Una pareja hermosa. Se veía que se amaban. En otra foto aparecían con una niña recién nacida y luego más adelante otra donde la niña caminaba de la mano del papa. En una esquina de la foto estaba escrito a mano:

"Sus primeros pasos, 2 / noviembre / 2004"

Sonrió al ver la foto. De momento escucho una risa juguetona de alguien pequeño. Dio la vuelta. Vio a una niña de algunos 5 anos. Esta llevaba su cabello negro rizo y tenía sus ojos color caramelo. Estaba vestida con una pijama rosa y unas pantuflas de igual color.

Jane: "Hola." Dijo saludando con la mano.

"Hola." Dijo la pequeña.

Jane: "Eres tú la de las fotos?"

"Sip. Me enteré mucho después."

Jane: "Me imagino. Cómo te llamas? Mi nombre es Patrick."

"Me llamo Lily. Vienes a arrestar a quien mato a mi papá?" Dijo intrigada y acercándose un poco a Jane.

Jane se puso de cuclillas en frente de ella.

Jane: "Hare todo lo posible, linda."

Lily: "Yo sé quién es, yo lo vi." Dijo con firmeza.

Jane: "Tu lo viste, querida?" Dijo Jane con extrañeza.

Lily: "Si, te lo diré, pero solo a ti." Dijo señalándolo con el dedo índice.

Jane: "Y porque solo a mi? Debes decirlo también a la agente Lisbon o al agente Cho. Ellos son muy buenas personas."

Lily: "No puedo hablar con ellos." Dijo triste.

Jane: "Por qué?" Dijo intrigado.

De momento apareció Cho.

Cho: "Jane. Vamos a ver la escena del crimen."

Jane se levanta rápidamente.

Jane: "Oh. Si, voy ahora. Solo déjame…." Dio vuelta para ver a Lily. La niña no estaba. Se extrañó. Camino por la sala y busco hasta debajo del sofá.

Cho: "Que haces?"

Jane sonríe.

Jane: "Creo que quieren jugar conmigo a las escondidas." Dijo levantándose del suelo.

Cho: "Juegas después de ver la escena. Vamos."

Jane: "Vamos." Dijo divertido y yéndose detrás de Cho, no sin antes dar un último vistazo a la sala.

XXX

Se dirigieron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de la biblioteca del señor Lagdon. Fue encontrado muerto por su esposa con un balazo en la cabeza.

Van Pelt: "Señora, sabía usted si su esposo tenía problemas con alguien?"

"No. El era muy buena persona." Dijo mientras pasaba una servilleta por su nariz. "No le hacía daño a nadie. Al contrario, ayudaba mucho a sus semejantes."

Jane notó la sinceridad con la que la viuda hablaba. Caminó por el pasillo, entró a la biblioteca y se acercó al cadáver. El hombre yacía en el suelo boca abajo, con un balazo en la nuca. Había mucha sangre a su alrededor. Tenía sus ojos abiertos. Notó su mirada. El hombre conocía a su asesino. En sus ojos y su rostro se veía dolor y tristeza. Camino a su alrededor. Todo se veía en orden.

Salió de la habitación y escuchó a la viuda.

Sra Lagdon: "No sé cuanto más pueda resistir. Primero lo de nuestra hija y ahora lo de Charlie." Dijo en sollozos.

Jane: "Disculpe, señora. Lo de su hija? Habla de Lily?"

Sra Lagdon: "Si." Dijo mirando al hombre rubio. "Como sabe su nombre?"

Jane: "Que pasa con ella?"

Sra Lagdon: "Ella nació con CIPA." Dijo

Rigsby: "Insensibilidad Congénita al dolor…"

Sra Lagdon: "Exacto. Murió hace 2 meses a causa de exceso de frio. Ustedes saben, al no poder sentirlo… sufrió de hipotermia y falleció."

Jane palideció.

Sra Lagdon: "Nosotros la cuidábamos mucho. La mayoría de los niños que nacen con esa extraña enfermedad no llegan a los 3 años de edad."

Lisbon: "Lo sentimos mucho señora Ladgon. Sabemos que esto debe ser muy difícil para usted."

Lisbon miró a Jane quien estaba blanco como un papel y tenía la mirada perdida. Se acerco a él.

Lisbon: "Que tienes? Te sientes mal? Al parecer viste a un fantasma."

Jane miro a Lisbon a los ojos.

Jane: "Necesito un poco de aire."

Lisbon: "Esta bien. Espéranos afuera."

Jane camino rápidamente hasta salir de la residencia. Los agentes lo miraban con intriga. Iba como alma que lleva el diablo. Se arrinconó a la camioneta y pasó sus manos por su cabello y sus ojos. Cruzo los brazos.

Jane: "No me puede estar pasando esto otra vez. No, no puede ser." Caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia el frente con las manos en la cintura. "Yo… yo aluciné por el medicamento que tome para el dolor anoche, si. Yo… leí el nombre de la niña en la foto. Sí, eso fue. Yo solo necesito descansar."

Trataba de convencerse de que lo que había ocurrido en la sala no había sido real, pero muy en el fondo, sabía que sí.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Lisbon: "Tenemos que interrogar a los vecinos que según escuché hubo una discusión entre el señor Owen y el señor Lagdon hace unos días…"

Lily: "No tienen que hacer nada de eso. Te dije que yo sé quien fue! Por que no me crees? Mis papas me enseñaron a no decir nunca mentiras. Eso es malo!" Gritaba la niña. Ensordecía a Jane.

Jane: "Oh.. ya! Silencio. Basta!" Dijo esta vez con enfado y colocándose las manos en las sienes.

El equipo que se encontraba frente a la camioneta se quedó observándolo perplejo.

Lisbon: "Me estas mandando a callar?" Preguntó mirándolo con enojo.

Jane se quedó atónito.

Jane: "No, no era a ti!... Disculpen. Es que no puedo pensar con claridad." Dijo mirando de reojo.

Lisbon lo fulminó con la mirada.

Lisbon: "Bueno, Van Pelt y Rigsby iran a interrogaran a los demás familiares y tu Jane, iras con Cho a interrogar a Owen."

Todos asintieron.

XXX

Owen: "Si discutimos, pero nada grave."

Cho: "Por que discutieron?"

Mientras Cho hacia las preguntas a Owen, Jane lo miraba fijamente sentado en uno de los sillones de la terraza. Era un lugar acogedor. Aunque Jane notaba algo de ironía y enojo en Owen, no pensaba que era el asesino. Lily se le acerco al oído y le susurró.

Lily: "El no es!"

Jane se sobresaltó del sillón. Se pasó la mano otra vez por la frente. Trato de ignorar a la niña hasta que no pudo más. Era muy terca.

Jane: "Deja de hacerme eso por favor." Susurró.

Lily: "Pero porque perder tiempo?"

Jane: "Dios!"

Cho: "Con quien hablas?"

Jane: "Con nadie."

Cho: "Vamos. Ya terminamos aquí."

Jane suspiró.

Llegaron a las instalaciones del CBI y lo primero que Jane hizo fue buscar una botella de agua y unos analgésicos.

Van Pelt: "Han notado que Jane está actuando algo extraño?"

Cho: "Cuando no?"

Rigsby: "Sabrá Dios lo que está tramando ahora."

Lisbon: "Espero que nada que me haga patearle el trasero por enésima vez!"

XXX

Jane se acostó en el sofá para tratar de descansar. Hoy había sido un día pesado no por tanto trabajo, sino por lo que le ocurrió durante el día. Tenía la psiquis cansada. Desde que salió de las casas de los Lagdon y los Owen no había tenido otro encuentro con Lily. Eso lo tranquilizaba. Necesitaba dormir. Hacia tantos años que no le sucedía esto. Ya había olvidado lo que se sentía. Porque ahora? Por qué?

XXX

Flashback:

Jane estaba sentado en una esquina de la habitación congelado. Una mujer policía estaba de cuclillas frente a él tratando de convencerlo de que saliera de la escena tan atroz que tenía en frente. Su esposa y su hija estaban tendidas en la cama ensangrentadas, sin vida.

"Mr. Jane, por favor…" Decía la mujer.

"Esta en shock. No te va a hacer caso." Dijo otro policía que se encontraba al lado de la cama.

"Donde están? Donde?" Jane miraba a la mujer policía y luego alrededor buscando alguna señal de su familia muerta, nada.

La joven mujer policía se volvió hacia el hombre y hacían gestos de negación.

"Necesita ayuda. Llamare al psiquiatra." Dijo el hombre, pero Jane no les hacía caso. El sabía que estaban en algún lugar. El sabía que ellas podrían ayudarlo diciéndole quien era Red John, pero no las sentía, no las veía y eso lo frustraba.

Termina Flashback

XXX

Desde entonces, nunca más volvió a ver, a sentir cosas o a experimentar situaciones fuera de la explicación humana razonable. Todo quedó escondido, por no decir olvidado, en su subconsciente. Por lo cual siempre repitió (y sigue repitiendo) hasta creérselo que los poderes mentales que alguna vez experimentó, los psíquicos, los médiums no existen y los que dicen serlo son nada más que un fraude.

Ahora, luego de tantos años, sin el hacer nada, de repente le pasa esto hoy.

El estaba acostado en el sofá con los brazos cruzados mirando a Elvis. Cerró sus ojos y minutos después ya estaba casi dormido. Cuando entró en un profundo sueño, sintió que estaba flotando en el aire y se vio acostado en el sofá. La impresión para él fue realmente fuerte. Estaba teniendo un desdoblamiento involuntario, pero se había dado cuenta de ello. No era un sueño, lo sabía. Se acercó a su cuerpo y notó que respiraba tranquilamente.

Jane: "No estoy muerto."

Miro a sus compañeros. Rigsby estaba en su escritorio haciendo unas llamadas, Cho estaba marcando la página 54 de su nuevo libro y Van Pelt buscaba información en el servidor sobre Owen. Obviamente ignoraban lo que estaba ocurriendo con él.

Al instante sitió que no estaba solo. Otra energía andaba cerca. Sin poder controlarlo, estaba ahora en la oficina de Lisbon. Quien estaba en frente de ella observándola sin que ella se diese cuenta? Nada más y nada menos que Sam Bosco.

Jane: "Bosco?" Susurro.

Bosco: "Jane? Qué demonios…? Estas muerto?"

Jane: "No. Creo."

Bosco sonrió con ironía: "No. No lo estas. Si lo estuvieses, Teresa no estaría tan tranquila. Cuando me recuerda a mí, se pone muy triste. Si te mueres tú… eres muy importante para ella aunque me duela aceptarlo."

Jane no tenia palabras.

Bosco: "Estas proyectado astralmente! Eres un maldito psíquico en serio! Quien lo diría! Ya te estabas tardando en demostrarlo. Sabes que tenemos una conversación pendiente." Dijo Bosco con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y volviéndose para mirar a Lisbon. "Es tan hermosa, no lo es?"

Jane: "Si, es hermosa. Por que sigues aquí?"

Bosco: "Por que no se si seas capaz de protegerla como se supone."

Jane: "Lo soy." Dijo en serio.

Bosco: "Por supuesto, pero a veces eres tan estúpido, Jane."

Jane asintió dándole la razón en parte.

Bosco: "Debes ir a los archivos de Red John."

Jane: "Allí no hay nada."

Lisbon se levanta del escritorio, toma sus cosas y sale de la oficina. Los dos la vieron alejarse.

Bosco: "Es hora de volver a tu cuerpo. Tienes trabajo. Haz lo que te dije."

XXX

Lisbon entró a la sala de descanso.

Lisbon: "Chicos, ya está la orden de allanamiento para la casa de Owen. Andando." Dijo en voz alta.

Jane despertó de golpe y agarrado del sofá. La sensación fue como si hubiese caído de 10 pies de altura y hubiese aterrizado fuertemente en el. Se sentó en el sofá. Se sentía el doble de cansado que cuando se recostó. Lisbon se quedo observándolo y se acerco a él.

Lisbon: "Jane, estás enfermo?" Tocó su frente para comprobar su temperatura. En realidad se veía mal.

Jane: "No." Hizo una pausa. "Hay café?"

Todos se quedaron mirándolo.

Rigsby: "Café?" Dijo con una risita.

Cho: "Desde cuando tomas café?"

Van Pelt: "Creo que queda un poco."

Jane: "Necesito despertar."

Lisbon: "Parece como si te hubiese arrollado un camión. Te quedaras aquí."

Jane: "No, Lisbon, no hace falta." Dijo irritado.

Lisbon: "Que te quedaras!"

Jane asintió de mala gana.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el 2do cap. Espero q les guste. Alguien de ustedes ha experimentado lo que Jane experimentó?


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Caminó con la taza de café hasta el cuarto donde se encuentran todos los archivos de casos guardados. Entró. Movió la escalera que estaba en una esquina del cuarto y la acomodó frente al estante donde se encuentra la caja de los casos de Red John. Subió unos cuantos escalones. La tomó en sus manos.

Bosco: "Que te caes!"

Jane se desbalanceó un poco de la escalera y se aguantó del estante.

Jane: "Wow." Suspiro por un momento. "Muy gracioso." Dijo algo molesto.

Terminó de bajar las escaleras. Colocó la caja en la mesa y se sentó. Estuvo más de una hora ojeando los archivos.

Jane: "Aquí no hay nada." Dijo tirando los papeles a la mesa de mala gana. "Que es lo que quieres que busque?" No recibió respuesta. Se rió de sí mismo. "Le estoy hablando al aire."

Salió del cuarto derrotado. Se tiró al sofá esta vez boca abajo y volvió a quedarse dormido.

XXX

Owen: "No van a encontrar nada." Dijo mientras el equipo buscaba por toda la casa.

Cho: "Pues entonces no tiene de que preocuparse."

Owen suspiro y se sentó. Luego de alrededor de 15 minutos Van Pelt encontró algo.

Van Pelt: "Eureka!"

Todo el equipo y Owen se acerco hacia ella. Van Pelt saco un arma que se encontraba entre la ropa sucia.

Owen: "Ehh… eso… eso no es mío!"

Cho se acerco al arma y la observó.

Rigsby: "Es la misma que se utilizo para el asesinato?"

Cho: "Es el mismo calibre."

Owen: "No es mía! Yo no la puse ahí! Yo no lo mate!"

Van Pelt: "No es todo! También hay manchas de sangre aquí."

Owen estaba con los ojos como platos.

Lisbon: "Señor Owen, está arrestado por el homicidio del señor Charlie Lagdon. Tiene derecho a permanecer callado. Todo lo que diga o haga será usado en su contra." Dijo mientras sacaba sus esposas y Cho lo hacía colocarse contra la pared.

XXX

Lily: "Patrick, despierta. Tienes que ayudar al señor Owen."

Jane sintió un escalofrio que rozó su cabello y parte de su cuello. Abrió los ojos. Se viro de lado y miro su alrededor. No había nadie.

Vio como el equipo entraba con Owen arrestado y lo llevaban al cuarto de interrogatorios. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia allá.

Jane: "Que pasó?"

Rigsby: "Le encontramos el arma homicida en su cuarto, en su ropa sucia."

Detrás del cristal, Cho interrogaba a Owen. Colocó el arma en la mesa que se encontraba dentro de un plástico y la acerco a Owen.

Cho: "Que me tiene que decir?"

Owen: "Ya le dije. Yo no sé nada! No sé cómo llego eso ahí! Yo no lo mate! Alguien me quiere hacer daño. Alguien me quiere inculpar."

Cho: "Hay sangre. Pronto sabremos si es de la víctima."

Owen: "Ya le dije que yo no fui. Lo juro por mis hijos!"

Jane entró al cuarto y miro a Owen.

Cho: "Todo tuyo." Dijo levantándose del asiento y dejándolo solo con él.

Jane se sentó en frente de el. Por primera vez no sabía cómo empezar. Ni siquiera sabía que lo empujo a entrar al cuarto.

Jane: "Entonces Owen, como el arma llegó a tu cuarto?"

Owen: "Ya lo he dicho. No lo sé, no lo sé!"

Jane pensaba que era sincero, pero no tenía ningún tipo de prueba para demostrarlo. Solo que una niña muerta de 5 anos le había dicho que no había sido él. Instintivamente, agarró el bolso donde se encontraba el arma y la atrajo hacia él. La tomó en sus manos. Entonces lo vio.

* * *

_Louis Lagdon está en frente de su hermano Charlie Lagdon en la biblioteca._

_Charlie: "Los voy a acusar de adulterio."_

_Louis: "No tienes pruebas. Lily está muerta."_

_Charlie: "Lily es mi hija."_

_Louis: "Claro! Saca cuentas Charlie! Tu hija fue concebida mientras estuviste de viaje por las filipinas."_

_Charlie: "Traidor. Los dos son unos traidores!"_

_Louis: "Y tú? No estabas con tu amante disfrutando por las islas? Seamos sinceros los dos!"_

_Charlie: "Te voy a sacar del testamento. A los dos los voy a sacar! No les voy a dejar nada. No merecen nada."_

_Charlie se giró con dolor en su rostro. No podía creer que su hermano y su esposa tenían una relación amorosa hace tantos años._

_Louis: "No lo harás."_

_Louis sacó su arma del bolsillo, apunto a su hermano y le disparó._

_Luego de eso, Louis fue a casa de Owen y entró por la parte posterior. Sabía que él y su hermano habían tenido riñas. Quien mejor para inculpar? De él, nadie sospecharía. Entro a la habitación y coloco el arma entre la ropa de Owen. También colocó una pieza de ropa con sangre de su hermano. Owen no se dio cuenta de nada de lo que ocurrió ya que estaba dormido en la sala frente al televisor._

* * *

Jane soltó el arma y la dejó encima de la mesa. "Louis lo mató." Pensó. Sin decir ninguna palabra salió del salón. Lisbon lo paró en seco en frente de la puerta.

Lisbon: "Que pasó allá adentro? Te quedaste congelado por un momento. No hiciste mas ninguna pregunta."

Jane: "El no lo hizo." Se limitó a decir.

Lisbon: "Todas las pruebas apuntan a él, Jane. Tienes alguna prueba que diga lo contrario? O que inculpe a otra persona?"

Jane suspiro.

Jane: "Tengo una corazonada."

Lisbon: "Jane, no podemos dejarlo ir por una corazonada tuya. Necesitamos evidencia. A ver, dime. Por qué piensas que él es inocente?"

Jane miro a Lisbon a los ojos.

Jane: "Dame tiempo. Tendré la prueba."

Lisbon: "Jane, no hay tiempo. Además mírate. Te ves cansado. No has dormido bien, verdad?"

Jane: "El no fue, Lisbon." Intentó caminar por el lado de ella, pero ella lo detuvo agarrándolo por el brazo.

Lisbon: "No te voy a dejar ir hasta que me digas lo que sabes."

Jane suspiró.

Jane: "A solas."

XXX

Lisbon sonrió en frente de Jane.

Lisbon: "Es una broma, verdad?"

No era una broma, se dio cuenta al ver la cara seria que su consultor tenia.

Lisbon: "Jane, sé que el aniversario de la muerte de tu familia está cerca. Quizás eso te este afectando. Quizás por eso dices que viste a la niña. No estás bien, Jane. Solo mírate en un espejo y lo notarás."

Jane: "No estoy loco, Lisbon. A ver… como supe que iba a saber que la niña se llamaba Lily?"

Lisbon: "No lo sé, Jane. Quizás pudiste haberlo escuchado en algún lugar inconscientemente."

Jane: "No me estoy inventando nada, Lisbon. Tienes que creerme." Dijo con sinceridad.

Lisbon lo miro apenada.

Jane: "He hablado con Bosco."

Lisbon: "Basta, Jane." Se levantó de la silla. "Te voy a hacer tomar vacaciones forzosas y vas a tener que ir a un psicólogo o a un psiquiatra nuevamente."

Jane: "Lisbon, no me hagas esto." Dijo levantándose y yendo tras ella. "Estoy siendo sincero contigo."

Lisbon: "Me alegra que lo seas. Necesitas ayuda."

Lisbon salió del cuarto de conferencias dejándolo solo.

Bosco: "Bueno, la ayuda si la necesitas." Dijo haciendo que Jane se sobresaltara.

Jane: "Vete al infierno."

Bosco: "En serio o metafóricamente?"

Jane: "Como lo quieras tomar."


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Son las 8 de la mañana y Jane esta comiéndose un sándwich de jamón en el sofá y leyendo el periódico a la misma vez. Estaba esperando lo inevitable.

Cho y Van Pelt estaban en sus escritorios. Rigsby entró.

Rigsby: "Jane, Lisbon mandó a decir que fueras a la oficina de Hightower."

Jane: "Mmmm."

Cho: "Que hiciste?"

Jane: "Nada en realidad."

Jane se levantó y fue a la oficina de Hightower. Tocó antes de entrar.

Hightower: "Adelante."

El consultor entró y encontró a Hightower sentada en su silla y a Lisbon de pie a su lado izquierdo.

Hightower: "Buen día, Patrick."

Jane: "Buen día." Dijo en tono serio.

Hightower: "Puedes tomar asiento."

Jane: "Gracias." Se sentó.

Hightower: "Patrick, estuve hablando con la agente Lisbon sobre ti." Colocó sus dos brazos en el escritorio. "Me habló sobre tu comportamiento y sobre la conversación que tuvieron anoche." Añadió.

Jane asintió cruzando los brazos y dando una mirada ligera a Lisbon, quien no se atrevía a mirarlo.

Hightower: "Tienes algo que decir o añadir?"

Jane: "No."

Hightower: "He tomado una decisión." Tomó un respiro antes de seguir. "Te tomaras el día de hoy. Tendrás una cita a las 9 de la mañana con el doctor Ronald Bargsted y dependiendo como sea la evaluación, decidiré que hacer contigo."

Jane: "Bien." Asintió. "Eso es todo?"

Hightower: "Por ahora si."

Jane: "Puedo retirarme?"

Hightower: "Puedes retirarte."

Jane se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

Hightower: "Patrick." El se detuvo y la miro. "Es por tu bien." Añadió.

Jane: "Claro. Lo entiendo." Dijo mirándolas a ambas y retirándose de la oficina.

Jane caminó por el pasillo molesto. Se dirigió al sofá.

Cho: "Todo bien?"

Jane: "Nos vemos." Agarró su cacheta y se la colocó.

Van Pelt: "A dónde vas?"

Rigsby: "Que te dijo Hightower?"

Jane: "Sus jefas se creen que estoy loco y me han enviado a un psiquiatra." Dijo yéndose de la oficina. Todos quedaron confundidos.

XXX

Dr. Bargsted: "Adelante señor Jane, tome asiento." Jane obedeció sin decir ni una sola palabra. Hubo un silencio incomodo. "En que le puedo ayudar?"

Jane se quedo observándolo seriamente luego embozó una sonrisa.

Dr. Bargsted: "Sobre que quiere hablar señor Jane?"

Jane: "Creo que sabe que estoy aquí por obligación. No porque quiero estar."

Dr. Bargsted: "Usted se siente triste, no es verdad?"

Jane: "No me siento triste." Sonrió. "Y usted? Usted si parece que lleva una carga muy pesada en sus hombros." Hizo una pausa. "Es que no debe ser fácil… escuchar los problemas de tantas personas. Sin embargo, quien escucha los suyos?"

XXX

Van Pelt: "Que paso con Jane, jefa?"

Rigsby: "Se fue molesto de aquí."

Lisbon: "Chicos, Jane no se siente bien hace días. Así que está en el médico." Dijo sin querer abundar mucho en el tema.

Cho: "En el medico…"

Lisbon: "Si en el médico. Le harán una evaluación física del porque de sus molestias..."

Cho: "Ira a un psiquiatra."

Lisbon se quedo observando a Cho por un momento. Jane había abierto la boca en algo tan serio? Esta era su forma de vengarse de ella por la decisión que tomó de hablarle sobre el tema a Hightower?

Rigsby: "Es verdad que ha estado extraño en estos últimos días, pero un psiquiatra? No creo que esté loco. O si?"

XXX

Después de más de media hora de tratar con Jane. El médico decidió ir al grano.

Dr. Bargsted: "Es cierto que escucha voces señor Jane? Puede comunicarse con los muertos?"

Jane: "Ya era hora. Me estaba cansando." Dijo acomodándose en la silla.

Dr. Bargsted: "Esta escuchando esas voces ahora mismo señor Jane?"

Jane ríe a carcajadas.

Jane: "No todos los que vienen a su oficina les falta un tornillo doctor Bargsted."

Dr. Bargsted: "Lo admite." Comienza a escribir en su libreta.

Jane toma un suspiro. Debe sacarse al psiquiatra de encima de alguna manera.

20 minutos después, Jane salió de la oficina con una sonrisa triunfante y se dirigió a su auto. Tenía cosas que hacer. Primero que nada, ir a casa de los Ladgon y luego a Malibú.

Ya en frente de la residencia de los Ladgon, estacionó su auto y caminó hacia la puerta. Tocó. La viuda abrió.

Sra. Ladgon: "Señor Jane, en que puedo ayudarle?" Preguntó sorprendida al verlo.

Jane: "Puedo pasar?"

Sra. Ladgon: "Claro. Adelante."

Jane caminó por el recibidor con las manos en los bolsillos.

Jane: "Como se ha sentido senora Ladgon?" Dijo volviéndose hacia ella.

Sra. Ladgon: "Pues, igual. El dolor no se va."

Jane: "Ni se irá." Dijo cruelmente caminando un poco hacia ella.

Jane: "Y su cuñado?"

Sra Ladgon: "Está en casa de su primo. Desea algo de tomar?"

Jane: "Un poco de té estaría bien. Puedo ir a la biblioteca un momento?"

Sra. Ladgon: "Claro…" Dijo algo confusa.

La mujer se alejó en busca de agua y Jane subió a la biblioteca lo más rápido que pudo. La primera vez que fue, se percató de que en ella había un cuarto escondido, pero no dijo nada porque quería investigar por si solo sin que nadie se diese cuenta. Buscó el libro falso y lo movió. Inmediatamente se entre abrió una puerta. Jane sonrió. Entró y cerró la puerta por dentro. Había varios monitores y algunas computadoras. La residencia estaba totalmente cubierta por cámaras escondidas de seguridad; el patio, la terraza, la cocina, los pasillos, los cuartos y hasta los baños. Jane se sentó frente a la computadora y buscó los videos resientes.

Jane: "Ni la viuda ni el cuñado deben estar enterados de esto." Dijo en voz baja. "Ya hubiesen entrado y borrado todo… y esto sigue aquí. Par de idiotas." Sintió una presencia detrás de el a la cual no le dio importancia.

Encontró el video y sonrió. Rebuscó entre las gavetas hasta encontrar un cd en blanco. Coloco el cd en la computadora y marcó REC. Se limitó a esperar.

Lily: "Como supiste de este lugar?" Jane la escuchó como si estuviese hablándole al oído.

Jane: "No necesito poseer un 'don' para hacer mi trabajo."

Lily: "Lo necesitaste para ver que fue mi tío el que mató a papi."

Jane: "No lo necesité. Yo sabía que no había sido Owen."

Lily: "Pero no sabías que era mi tío!"

Jane: "Pero lo iba a saber viniendo aquí. No me discutas."

Lily: "Tú eres una persona especial. Por que desconfías de tu don?"

Jane: "A veces uno desea algo tanto…"

Sra. Ladgon: "Señor Jane?" Jane la escuchó. Miro la computadora y la grabación iba por 98%. Se quedó callado.

Jane: "Vamos…" 99%. Que larga era la espera.

100%. Jane tomó el cd, lo colocó en el estuche y salió del cuarto. La senora Ladgon se quedó boquiabierta al ver de donde salió Jane.

Sra. Ladgon: "Pero cómo?"

Jane: "Muchas gracias por todo. Ya encontré lo que vine a buscar." Tomó la taza de té y fue caminando por el pasillo rápidamente, bajó las escaleras bebiéndose más de la mitad del té.

La mujer estaba atónita al ver que había un cuarto secreto en la biblioteca. Entro y enfureció. Como era posible que ella no supiera de ello? Su difunto esposo no confiaba en ella lo suficiente para decirle? Tomó el teléfono celular y llamo a Louis.

Sra. Lagdon: "Estamos en problemas."

Louis: "Que pasó?"

Sra Lagdon: "El senor Jane vino hoy. Descubrió un cuarto secreto en la biblioteca. La casa está llena de cámaras de seguridad. Se fue rápidamente. Creo que lleva algo."

Louis: "Hace cuanto salio?"

Sra Lagdon: "Debe estar de camino al CBI. No debe ir tan lejos. Iré tras él."

XXX

Lisbon se encontraba en su escritorio confundida. Jane había parecido tan sincero. Estaba preocupada por él. No sabía que creer. Desde que lo conocía siempre lo había escuchado decir que los psíquicos no existían. Ahora le salía con que él estaba viendo y oyendo muertos.

Estaba triste porque Jane estaba sentido con ella. Lo sabía por la forma en que la miró en la oficina de Hightower y por la forma en que se fue. El habia confiado en ella diciéndole lo que sentía y ella lo habia sopleteado para adelante. "Pero es que tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que informar a Hightower." Pensaba con tristeza y desesperación. Si Jane estaba enfermo otra vez mentalmente y ella lo hubiese callado y ocurría algo terrible, no se lo hubiese perdonado. Había hecho lo correcto aunque eso significase que Jane y ella estuviesen enojados un buen tiempo.

Escuchó su celular. Era un pitido de un mensaje de texto. Lo tomó en sus manos y leyó.

"Tengo la evidencia."

Lisbon: "Pero este hombre no fue a la cita?" Se molestó, pero a la misma vez sonrió algo aliviada al saber algo de su paradero.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Hightower tenía en sus manos la evaluación de Jane. El psiquiatra la envió inmediatamente luego de que la cita terminó. Se levantó de su escritorio y fue a la oficina de Lisbon.

Hightower: "Agente Lisbon." Dijo abriendo la puerta de la oficina.

Lisbon: "Si señora." Levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos penetrantes de la morena mientras esta se acercaba a su escritorio.

Hightower: "Tengo la evaluación de Patrick y la verdad es que salió mejor de lo que esperaba. Problemas con la autoridad no es nada nuevo." Dijo mirando el expediente y enarcando las cejas. "No te estaría jugando una broma?" Dijo mirándola detenidamente.

Lisbon se puso nerviosa, pero trató de disimularlo.

Lisbon: "Sería… es un maldito infeliz." Dijo tratando de hablar con toda la naturalidad del mundo. "Lo siento señora. Pensé que me hablaba en serio."

Hightower: "No te preocupes. Más vale prevenir." Dijo cerrando el expediente. "De todas formas quedará en su expediente evidenciado. Por si acaso." Dijo sin dejar de mirar a Lisbon a los ojos.

Lisbon: "Entendido."

Hightower se retiró de la oficina de Lisbon. Cuando la puerta se cerró, ella se llevó las manos a la cara y se recostó sobre el escritorio soltando un suspiro.

XXX

Jane iba conduciendo pensativo. Estaba enojado con Lisbon. Definitivamente no volvería a tocarle el tema.

Bosco: "Pensativo."

Jane: "Ahora te montas en mi auto y me sigues a todos lados? Ahora tengo guarda espaldas! Qué lindo! Que tierno de tu parte, Bosco. Gracias."

Bosco: "No seas idiota. Eso es lo último que aceptaría hacer, cuidarte."

Jane: "No eres real. Eres parte de mi imaginación."

Bosco: "Si soy parte de tu imaginación y no soy real porque me hablas y me haces caso?

Jane: "Porque no he podido hablar con mi familia?"

Bosco: "Por que no la has imaginado. No, tonto. Jane, aun no estás preparado para eso, pero muy pronto lo estarás."

Jane: "Claro." Dijo en voz baja.

Bosco: "Tienes que ver los expedientes de los casos de Red John."

Jane: "Ya los vi y no hay nada. Que no te acuerdas que casi me caigo por tu culpa?"

Bosco: "Red John comete errores."

Jane: "Eso ya me lo dijiste."

Bosco: "Está más cerca de lo que crees. Lo has tenido en frente en algunas ocasiones e incluso has hablado con él."

Jane sonríe irónico.

Jane: "Eso no puede ser. Me hubiese dado cuenta."

Bosco: "Eso crees."

Jane respiro profundo y siguió conduciendo sin hacerle caso a Bosco hasta que este dijo algo que lo preocupó.

Bosco: "Nos siguen."

Jane: "Nos siguen?" Miró por el espejo retrovisor. Una camioneta gris lo estaba siguiendo hace algunos minutos desde una distancia prudente.

Jane dio vuelta a la derecha. Notó como la camioneta hizo lo mismo.

Jane: "Bien. Ahora que hacemos agente?"

Bosco: "Que harías tu?"

Jane dio otro giro, pero esta vez al lado izquierdo. Está pasando por un puente elevado. Debajo hay un lago.

Bosco: "Cometes un error."

Jane: "Oh si, por qué?"

Bosco: "No es el único que te sigue."

Sin previo aviso, Jane recibe un fuerte golpe en el lado del asiento del conductor. Su auto es arrastrado hasta la orilla del puente por otro auto. Jane se golpea la cabeza con el cristal, pero nada de cuidado. Mira por el espejo retrovisor algo aturdido. La camioneta gris que le seguía ahora viene a toda velocidad.

Jane: "No…" Es lo único que alcanza a decir. La camioneta lo choca con toda la fuerza posible. La valla de seguridad del puente cede y el auto de Jane cae al lago.

XXX

Lisbon decide llamar a Jane. El timbre sonó una y otra vez. "No me quiere hablar." Pensaba. Salió de la oficina y fue a la sala de descanso.

Lisbon: "Chicos, Jane ha hablado con alguno de ustedes?"

"No" Dijeron al unísono.

Lisbon: "Me envió un mensaje de texto diciéndome que tiene evidencia nueva. Según el Owen no es el asesino."

Rigsby: "Quien es según él?"

Lisbon: "Aun no lo sé. Se supone que tiene el día libre hoy, pero me imagino que no tardara en llegar con la evidencia."

Lisbon se sentó cerca del equipo y se mantuvo callada un momento.

Cho: "Esta preocupada, jefa."

Lisbon: "Si, no sé ni por qué." Dijo con la mirada perdida. "En fin. No mucho casco a eso. Esperemos que llegue Jane" Se levantó y volvió a su oficina.

XXX

El agua estaba entrando rápidamente al auto.

Bosco: "A nadar."

Jane se soltó el cinturón de seguridad, se quitó la chaqueta y el chaleco para liberar peso. El agua estaba alcanzando su pecho y subía rápidamente. Abrió la puerta y salió. Nadó un poco mientras veía como su auto se hundía por completo.

Jane: "Maldición!" Gritó con frustración.

Miro hacia arriba y vio a Louis que lo observaba desde el puente. Escuchó un disparo. Noto como salpicó el agua a solo dos pies de distancia de el.

Jane: "Ow!"

Jane abrió los ojos como platos. Louis tenía un arma en su poder y le había disparado. Aguanto la respiración, se sumergió y nadó debajo del agua tratando de alejarse lo más posible. Según nadaba, podía ver a sus lados y en frente como las balas entraban al agua muy cerca de el. Después de casi un minuto de nadar debajo del agua, sentía que perdía fuerzas. Estaba cansado y necesitaba aire. Sacó la cabeza del agua, tomó un buen bocado de aire y miró a su alrededor. Lo había perdido? En realidad no estaba seguro. Nadó hacia la orilla casi sin poder.

Jane: "Necesito hacer más ejercicio."

Salió a gatas del agua y se dejó caer boca abajo en la tierra. Estaba jadeante. Trato de recuperar el aliento por un momento. Sabía que no estaba en muy buena posición. Louis o quien estaba con él lo podía ver. Se levantó como pudo y caminó entrando un poco al bosque. Se dejó caer otra vez en la tierra esta vez boca arriba.

Jane: "No puede ser." Dijo con los ojos cerrados y aun algo jadeante. "El disco." Se había quitado la chaqueta y el chaleco para tener menos peso, y el disco se encontraba en su cacheta que en estos momentos, estaba en el fondo del lago dentro de su auto.

Bosco: "Olvídate del disco por ahora, Jane. Estas herido."

Jane: "Ah?" Dijo a la nada.

Trató de incorporarse y gruñó de dolor. Vio sangre en la tierra y también en su camisa justo debajo de su cadera. Se tocó y sintió el orificio. Su mano estaba cubierta de sangre. Una bala lo había alcanzado sin darse cuenta.

Jane: "Perfecto." Sacó su teléfono celular de su bolsillo como pudo. En realidad no podía hacer nada. La pantalla tenía hasta agua por dentro.

Jane: "Deberían hacerlos a prueba de agua." Dijo casi sin poder.

Luchó por tratar de no desmayarse. Debía haber algo que pudiera hacer. No, no había nada.

De momento ya no sentía dolor, ni frio, ni que se quedaba sin aire. Estaba flotando otra vez. Se vio tirado en el suelo completamente empapado, parte de su cara, su cabello y su ropa cubiertos con tierra, tenía sangre en su camisa y su mano y estaba algo pálido.

Bosco: "No te ves bien. Debes buscar ayuda."

Jane: "Oh, sí. Voy a hacer señales de humo. Ayúdame a buscar leña. O por qué no me das CPR tú en lo que me encuentran?" Dijo con sarcasmo.

Bosco: "Ve por Lisbon."

Jane sonrió divertido.

Jane: "Bien! Aunque viaje astralmente hacia el CBI creo que va a resultar un poco difícil que pueda hablarle y que ella pueda escucharme."

Bosco: "Lo hará. Si no, habla con Kristina."

Jane: "Veré como hago que me escuche." Espetó inmediatamente refiriéndose a Lisbon.

* * *

Gracias a tods por sus reviews :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disculpen la tardanza. He estado muyy ajetreada y algo enferma en estos dias. Saludos a tods. :)

* * *

Capitulo 6

Lisbon está en su escritorio llenando una forma. Ya había dañado tres. Está desconcentrada. Hace una bolita con el papel y la lanza al zafacón. Vuelve y toma otra hoja. Mientras la llena, siente que alguien la observa. Levanta la vista y mira a su alrededor. No es la primera vez que le sucede. Desde que Bosco murió ha sentido que cosas raras suceden en su oficina. Algunas cosas cambian de posición o de lugar. Lisbon siempre ha pensado que debe ser el estrés. Quizás mueve las cosas sin darse cuenta o alguien las mueve para hacerle una broma.

Ahora la sensación de que alguien la observa es mucho más fuerte y eso la desconcierta. "Necesito un buen descanso." Pensó.

Sin embargo, ahora no solo siente que la observan. Lisbon sintió que algo cayó al piso. Ella se sobresaltó con el ruido. Miró hacia el lugar de donde provino. Había algo en el suelo en frente de su sofá rojo. Lo miró extrañada.

Se levantó y se acercó al mueble. Era un libro de Sudoku de Jane. Lo recogió. No le extrañaba que estuviera en su sofá, pues a veces Jane se iba a su oficina a recostarse en él para molestarla.

Lo colocó en el sofá pegado al espaldar de este. Caminó hacia su escritorio. Mientras caminaba volvió a escuchar el mismo ruido. Se volteo y vio el libro nuevamente en el suelo.

Lisbon: "Pero qué...?"

Ahora el corazón le comenzó a latir fuerte. Pensando en la ley de gravedad, era imposible que el libro volviera a caer al suelo a menos que alguien lo empujara del sofá. Miro a su alrededor con el rabillo del ojo.

Lisbon: "Ahora soy yo la que se está volviendo loca." Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Ahora escuchó música. El player de su laptop?

"Eres la fuerza que a veces pierdo

El calor de mis inviernos

La sonrisa si estoy triste

El amor irresistible

Una vida no será lo suficiente quizás

Es tan difícil describir lo que me haces sentir

Pues para amarte le pido al destino

Dos eternidades contigo."

Lisbon se sentó en su escritorio y cliqueó stop a su player. Qué diablos está pasando? Ya no era gracioso. Empujó su laptop a un lado y volvió a tomar las formas en sus manos. Su player volvió a encenderse.

"Te mando un mensaje en este barco de cristal

La misma botella con que anoche ahogué mis penas

Viviendo en alta mar he robado mil tesoros

Pero en mi horizonte solo me faltas tú…"

Lisbon se levantó de un salto de su silla. Inconscientemente un nombre salió de sus labios.

Lisbon: "Jane?" Meneó la cabeza para ambos lados varias veces. "Esto no es gracioso! Donde estas metido?"

Obviamente no recibió respuesta de nadie. Estaba desconcertada y comenzaba a enfurecer. Salió de la oficina y caminó hacia la sala de descanso. Vio a Rigsby con el teléfono en su oído y escribiendo en un papel. Cho y Van Pelt estaban de pie a su lado impacientes.

Lisbon: "Que sucede?" Preguntó preocupada.

Cho: "Acaban de reportar un choque entre tres autos en el puente del lago y uno de los autos era igual al de Jane. Cayó al lago. También escucharon detonaciones lo que nos hace pensar que no fue un accidente."

El corazón de Lisbon comenzó a latir fuertemente. Pensó en lo que le acababa de suceder en la oficina. No podía ser posible. Se aguantó el pecho.

Van Pelt: "Jefa?" Dijo con cara de preocupación. Se acercó a Lisbon y le tocó un brazo.

Lisbon: "Andando." Dijo tratando de recuperar la compostura. Le dio sus llaves a Cho para que condujera.

Salieron de las instalaciones del CBI no sin antes decir lo que sucedía a Madeline Hightower. Mientras iban de camino trataron de contactar con Jane por teléfono, pero no contestó las llamadas. Lisbon no podía sacarse de la cabeza lo que había ocurrido en la oficina.

XXX

Una vez llegaron al lugar, Lisbon vio como un buzo salía del agua. "No hay nadie dentro del auto." Dijo el hombre quitándose el tanque de la espalda. "Solo un chaleco y una chaqueta gris." Añadió.

Lisbon tenía un taco en su garganta. Sin duda alguna era el auto de Jane. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Rigsby: "Puede estar por aquí cerca. Tenemos que buscarlo, jefa."

Lisbon solo asintió. Se acercó a la valla destrozada y miro hacia el lago Si Jane había sido el responsable de lo que había vivido en la oficina, solo podía significar una cosa, había fallecido. Si no estaba en el auto, donde estaba? Quizás él intentaba decirle.

XXX

Rescatistas comenzaron su búsqueda en el área, tanto en agua como en tierra. Lisbon los veia moverse, pero ella se limito a quedarse en la orilla del lago observando a todos lados. Esperando con esperanza alguna señal. Necesitaba hacer algo y también decir lo que había vivido. Caminó hacia Van Pelt y la apartó del grupo.

Van Pelt: "Que sucede jefa? Tranquila. Lo vamos a encontrar." Dijo al ver la cara de frustración y preocupación de Lisbon.

Lisbon: "Van Pelt, mientras estuve en la oficina, minutos antes de salir…"

Pero Rigsby la interrumpió.

Rigsby: "Han encontrado algo." Dijo mirando hacia la distancia.

Un rescatista estaba haciendo señas con sus manos en una distancia aproximada de unas 2 millas. Lisbon rápidamente salió corriendo hacia el lugar. Rigsby y Van Pelt iban tras ella. Cuando llegaron, Rigsby y Van Pelt estaban exhaustos, sin embargo Lisbon solo sudaba un poco.

Ella se acerco a donde estaban arremolinados algunos rescatistas tomando fotos. Había una mancha pequeña de sangre en el suelo. Justo en la orilla del lago. Marcas en la tierra mojada. Como si hubiese salido a gatas del agua. Luego siguió observando y vio un pequeño camino de gotas de sangre hasta llegar un poco adentrada al bosque. Se encontró con una mancha considerable de sangre en la tierra. También estaba el teléfono de celular de Jane a unos pies de distancia de esta, tirado en el suelo hecho pedazos como si alguien lo hubiese pisado, pero Jane no estaba alrededor.

Los rescatistas seguían buscando con la esperanza de encontrarlo y Lisbon solo observaba la escena pensando donde podría estar. Le pedía a Dios con todas sus fuerzas que Jane siguiera vivo, aunque sintiera que era lo contrario.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Jane paseaba plácidamente por un jardín lleno de arbustos y flores exóticas de muchos colores. El aire era puro. Sus pies estaban descalzos, pero se sentía tan bien tocando la suave y húmeda tierra. Vio que se dirigía a un espacio abierto. Escuchaba el agua caer; un rio, un manantial? El sonido se hacía cada vez más fuerte, pero era música para sus oídos. Los pájaros cantaban. Se sentía tan tranquilo, se sentía tan bien. "Como llegue aquí?" Pensaba. No recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había sucedido. Ni el accidente, ni la caída, ni lo que había recorrido nadando para huir. Absolutamente nada.

Escucho risas que provenían del lugar. "No estoy solo al menos." Se acercaba con cuidado alejando las ramas de en frente con sus manos para poder pasar. La voz que escuchaba era conocida. Era una mujer. No sabía porque no podía distinguir quién era. El era muy bueno en eso. Cuando se topó con el espacio abierto, encontró una hermosa cascada, no muy elevada, pero hermosa. El olor a agua ligada con las hierbas y la tierra, era muy rico.

Miro al lugar de donde provenían las voces. Una mujer de cabello castaño levemente rizado le colocaba una corona de flores amarillas a una niña, la cual de inmediato salió corriendo hacia el agua y cruzo el rio pasando por encima de las piedras.

Ahora Jane estaba paralizado. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Era su familia o esto era producto de su imaginación? La mujer se volvió hacia él para verlo. Le sonrió.

"Hola, Patrick." Ella se levantó y caminó hacia él con una dulce sonrisa. "No deberías estar aquí aun." Dijo esta vez justo en frente de el, a medio pie de distancia de su rostro.

Jane estaba sin habla. Todo era tan real. Había esperado tanto este momento y ahora no sabía qué hacer ni que decir.

Jane: "Que… que ha pasado?" Dijo completamente confundido.

"No te preocupes. Aun no es tu momento. Estarás bien." Dijo su esposa acariciando su mejilla.

El cerró sus ojos para sentir su tacto. Era tan suave y dulce como siempre. No pudo contenerse y la atrajo hacia sí. Sintió todo su cuerpo pegado al de él. Jane no pudo contener las lagrimas. Cuanto tiempo sin abrazar a su mujer, sin sentirla en sus brazos. Sin duda aun la amaba. Una parte de su corazón siempre seria para ella.

Abrió los ojos y vio como su hija corría hacia ellos. Su mujer se separó de él y él se coloco de cuclillas para esperar ese abrazo de siempre con el que su pequeña lo recibía cada vez que llegaba a casa.

La abrazo fuertemente y su pequeña de igual manera. "Te extrañaba mucho, papi."

Jane: "Yo también mi amor." Trató de contenerse, pero no pudo evitar llorar de la emoción.

Su hija se apartó de él por un momento. "No llores, papi. Por que lloras?" Dijo usando sus manitas para secar las lágrimas de su padre. Su madre se sentó al lado de ellos en la yerba.

"Mi amor, porque está muy emocionado de volver a verte." Dijo ella con dulzura.

Jane: "Sabes quien fue?" Dijo dirigiéndose a su esposa, pero acariciando los rizos de su hija.

"Yo ya no pienso en eso. Estamos bien cómo puedes ver."

Jane: "Pero él sigue… lastimando. Hay que buscar la manera de que no siga sucediendo." Dijo tratando de buscar las palabras a usar por estar en frente de su hija.

"Pronto lo sabrás. Más pronto de lo que te imaginas. Yo no te lo puedo decir Pat." Se acercó a él y dio un beso suave en sus labios.

En ese momento, Jane comenzó a sentirse extraño. Miro a su esposa confundido. Se tocó el pecho.

"Tranquilo. No pasa nada. Hablaremos después."

Jane: "Yo no quiero dejarlas otra vez."

"Nunca nos dejaste."

XXX

Cho entrevisto a varias personas que viven cerca del lago. Solo dos cooperaron describiendo lo que habían visto. Describieron los autos y las personas que andaban en estos. Lisbon envió a Van Pelt y a Rigsby a la casa de la señora Ladgon, pero esta no se encontraba en su residencia. Tampoco hallaron a Louis, el cuñado de esta. Sus autos no estaban. Por lo tanto, significaba que ellos eran los responsables y habían huido.

Rescate seguía haciendo su trabajo sin descansar. Iba a anochecer y aun no habían dado con Jane. Decidieron añadir perros policías a la búsqueda.

Lisbon llamó a hospitales con la esperanza de que Jane estuviera en alguno de estos. Nada.

Un rescatista se acercó a Lisbon. "Agente Lisbon, hemos encontrado dos cadáveres."

A Lisbon se le subió el corazón a la garganta. "Dos? Andando. Lléveme." Dijo intentando mantener la compostura lo más posible. Le hizo un gesto a Cho, quien asintió y fue al lado de ella. Los cuerpos estaban detrás de un hermoso roble, que por su grosor, al parecer tenía más de 300 anos.

Lisbon se sorprendió al verlos. Eran la viuda del señor Ladgon con su cuñado Louis. Ambos estaban con sus espaldas apoyadas al roble y Louis le echaba el brazo a ella. La cabeza de ella estaba ligeramente recostada sobre el hombro de él y la cabeza de el, sobre la nuca de ella. Los dos habían sido asesinados a balazos, solo que la señora Ladgon, tenía una herida de cuchillo en su cuello.

Cho: "Como diría Jane, interesante."

Si ellos están muertos. Donde está Jane? Esta vivo? Esta muerto? Ahora la confusión en la cabeza de la agente sénior era más grande.

"Y si el consultor los mato?"

Lisbon se giró hacia el rescatista anonadada: "Ohhh por favor! Debe estar bromeando no? Mi consultor no mataría ni a una mosca!"

"Ni en defensa propia agente?"

Cho: "Esto no fue en defensa propia." Dijo poniéndose de cuclillas al frente de los cuerpos para observarlos.

Lisbon: "Además se supone que este herido. La sangre, su teléfono celular…" Dijo apartando de la cabeza lo que sucedió en su oficina. "No pudo haber llegado muy lejos por sí solo. Alguien vino, mato a estas personas y se llevo a mi consultor. No han pasado 24 horas, pero insisto en que se reporte desaparecido." Dijo desafiante y tomando su celular para llamar a Hightower.

XXX

Jane abrió los ojos. Se sentía mareado. Trató de centrar la mirada al techo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado en una cama pequeña, pero no era un hospital. No sentía ese olor desagradable que tanto detestaba. No tenía sueros puestos. Eso lo alivio por un momento.

Trato de girar la cabeza, pero todo le dolía, en especial la cadera. Trató de tocarse en donde había recibido el disparo, pero no pudo. Sus manos estaban atadas a la cama. Respiro profundo. Estaba demasiado cansado para pensar. Trató de mirar hacia su cadera y notó que estaba cubierta la herida. Le habían sacado la bala? Lo habían curado aparentemente. No entendía nada. Primero intentaban matarlo y ahora lo bañaban, la cambiaban la ropa y lo curaban. "Les falto afeitarme." Pensó con sarcasmo.

"Es la segunda vez que le tengo que salvar el pellejo, señor Jane."

Jane abrió los ojos como platos. No tuvo que volverse para mirarlo. Conocia muy bien esa voz. Era Red John.

* * *

Saluds, gracias a tods por los reviews. Espero que hayan disfrutado este cap. :)


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Jane gira la cabeza y se encuentra con el mismo hombre oculto detrás de aquella mascara sentado a unos pies de distancia de el. Tenía pierna izquierda cruzada exactamente de la misma forma en la que Jane se sienta a veces. Por la forma en que estaba sentado, su cuerpo se veía tranquilo y relajado.

Red John: "Siempre que me veas te vas a quedar sin habla?" Dijo esta vez cruzando los brazos. "Siento que no estamos avanzando."

Jane: "No entiendo porque…"

Red John: "Claro que lo entiendes."

Jane: "Que quieres de mi ahora?" Dijo mirando al techo.

Red John: "Ahora? Nada por el momento. Digamos que estamos a mano. Yo mate a tu esposa e hija y te salve dos veces."

Jane trató de soltarse de la cama, pero fue inútil.

Red John: "No, no, no. No deberías gastar tus energías. Estas débil todavía." Se levantó de la silla. "Como ves, cuando te sientas mejor, podrás zafarte de ahí y podrás irte tranquilamente. Cuídate esa herida. Yo por el momento, me tengo que ir." Miro su muñeca disimulando tener un reloj. "Se hace tarde."

Jane: "No te conviene llegar tarde al trabajo. Tienes dos cadáveres esperándote, bueno, tienes más, pero esos dos son especiales para ti." Dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro y sabiendo en la situación que se acababa de meter.

Red John paró en seco y miró a Jane.

XXX

Lisbon estaba sentada en su camioneta con los brazos apoyados al guía. La guantera se abrió y Lisbon se sobresaltó. Miro curiosa hacia adentro de la guantera y vio un CD. "De donde salió?" Pensó. Notó que estaba húmedo. Lo tomó en sus manos. Miro a todos lados. Bajo la de camioneta y se dirigió a Van Pelt.

Lisbon: "Quiero que coloques esto en tu laptop y me digas que hay." Dijo pasándoselo por la blusa para secarlo. "A la oficina, andando." Añadió.

Van Pelt: "Si, jefa." Dijo mirándola extrañada y tomando el CD en sus manos.

XXX

Jane: "Brett Partridge. Quien lo diría? Cortar cuerpos para hacer autopsias fue lo que te hizo tan frio? Por eso lo haces sin ningún tipo de remordimiento? No… creo que fue tu madre y tus hermanas. Te cansaste de que te dijeran niñita cuando eras pequeño. Nadie te mandaba a ponerte los tacos de tu madre a escondidas." Se rió. Hubo un leve silencio. "Lo siento. A veces pienso en voz alta."

Red John: "De donde sacas que soy el estúpido forense ese?"

Jane: "Tu voz, tus movimientos, la anatomía de tu cuerpo… Me sacaste la bala de un lugar que posiblemente hubiese tocado algún órgano. Cualquier idiota que lo hubiese intentado, me hubiese matado. Me cociste la herida. Eres medico, sin duda alguna."

Red John: "Tienes mucha imaginación." Dijo dando una palmada en el pecho de Jane. "Nos vemos más adelante.

XXX

Van Pelt daba play al video que se encontraba en el CD mientras Lisbon y Hightower se encontraban detrás de ella observándolo. Era la evidencia que Jane había obtenido. Mostraba a Louis como el asesino. Owen era inocente.

Hightower: "Donde consiguió el disco, agente Lisbon?"

Lisbon: "Lo encontré cerca de la orilla del lago." Mintió.

Hightower: "Hay que excarcelar a Owen."

Lisbon: "Si señora." Asintió.

Hightower: "Mas papeleo, agente Lisbon. Sé que Patrick tiene sus cosas, pero aun no entiendo porque vacila ante sus corazonadas." Dijo mirando a Lisbon de reojo. "Esperemos que esté vivo. Cierra casos, no?" Dijo retirándose.

Lisbon: "Donde estas, Jane?" Pensó en voz alta. Van Pelt la miro apenada. Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Era Cho.

Lisbon: "Lisbon."

Cho: "Acabo de hablar con un anciano indígena. Se llama Trafpay Alen. Tengo su declaración grabada y escrita. Andaba por el bosque buscando yerbas medicinales y escucho las detonaciones. Se escondió entre los arbustos y vio como un hombre acomodo los cuerpos detrás del árbol de roble. Lo siguió y vio como se enganchaba a un hombre inconsciente en la espalda y se lo llevaba. Dijo que era rubio de piel blanca. "

Lisbon: "Jane…. Logró ver la cara de hombre?"

Cho: "No."

Lisbon: "Vio a donde se dirigió?

Cho: "No."

Lisbon: "Al menos sabemos que lo tiene alguien."

Cho: "Alguna otra persona implicada en el asesinato de Ladgon?"

Lisbon: "No tengo la menor idea. La evidencia en video solo muestra a Louis como el asesino y bueno según los acontecimientos de hoy, la viuda tenía una relación sentimental con Louis y era cómplice del asesinato…" Hizo una pausa y recordó lo que sucedió hace meses atrás, cuando Jane estuvo a punto de morir por aquellos tres chicos psicópatas. Red John les había disparado y le había cortado el cuello a la chica, igual que paso con la viuda de Ladgon. "Dios… será posible?"

Cho: "Que?"

Lisbon: "Y si Red John tiene a Jane?"

XXX

Una hora después, Jane salía del lugar donde Red John lo había llevado. No había señales de él por ningún lado. La pequeña casa estaba completamente vacía. Solo tenía un cuarto, un baño, una pequeña sala y una cocina. Caminaba con dificultad, pues le dolía el área de la cadera bastante.

Bosco: "Ya descubriste quien es Red John."

Jane: "Como puede ir a trabajar a medicina forense tan tranquilo sabiendo que descubrí su identidad?"

Bosco: "Se supone que estás loco. Quien te creerá?"

Jane: "No necesito que nadie me crea. Esto es algo entre él y yo."

Bosco: "Estas seguro de que es él?

Jane: "No lo es?"

Bosco: "Y si es una trampa?" Y si es simplemente otro discípulo? Jane, se que te dije que cuando lo atraparas, no lo arrestaras, que mataras al hijo de puta, pero es que mates al verdadero. No vayas a la cárcel por matar al erróneo."

Jane: "Desde cuando te importo?"

Bosco: "Le importas a Teresa. Ella sufriría mucho si haces una locura como la que estas pensando ahora. Sabes lo mucho que me importa ella a mí. No la hagas sufrir."

Jane caminaba a paso más rápido por una calle pequeña.

Bosco: "Deberías ir más despacio. Estas algo lejos de la ciudad a pie. No hemos visto una casa por aquí y ya llevamos caminando una milla. Se te van a saltar los puntos si sigues al paso que vas."

Jane: "Estoy bien."

Bosco: "Claro superman."

Hubo silencio por unos minutos.

Bosco: "Tengo que admitir que eres igual de terco que yo. Cuando algo se te mete en la cabeza, no hay manera de sacártelo."

Jane no contestaba.

Bosco: "No te preocupes por el disco. Ya está en las oficinas del CBI. El equipo lo tiene."

Jane: "En serio?"

Bosco: "Si."

Jane: "Perfecto. Al menos arriesgarme sirvió de algo. Bueno siempre funciona." Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Bosco: "Creído."

Jane: "Que te falta por hacer?"

Bosco: "Ver felicidad en la vida de Teresa."

Jane: "Y parte de eso implica que yo no haga más locuras… o hacerme la vida imposible?" Preguntó sonriendo.

Bosco: "Un poco de ambas."

Jane escuchó una camioneta de cajón acercarse. Hizo señas para que se detuviera. Dos hombres mayores de algunos 60 anos, junto con un joven de alrededor de 18 anos.

Jane: "Van a la ciudad?"

"Seee. Me imagino que tu también. Móntate atrás si deseas." Dijo el mayor, quien iba al volante.

Jane: "Gracias."

Jane hizo lo posible por montarse en el cajón trasero. Por más que intentó no lastimarse, fue inútil. Ahogó el quejido de dolor. Cayó recostado encima de unas pacas de heno. El vehículo arrancó haciendo un ruido que parecía del motor, o sabrá Dios que cosa.

"Siento que no sea primera clase, rubio." Dijo el viejo riéndose.

Jane: "Mmmmm…" Enarcó las cejas.

Bosco: "Podría haber sido peor."

Jane movió la cabeza al ver una silueta a su lado. Era una cabrita. Lo estaba observando. "Beehhh" Dijo la cabra en su cara.

Jane: "Ah… hola."


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

El equipo escuchaba y leía la entrevista que se le hizo a Trafpay Alen una y otra vez. Red John era el único nombre que pasaba por la mente de Lisbon en estos momentos. No hay más pistas del paradero de Jane, así que están con las manos atadas. Solo queda esperar y eso los impacienta más.

Rigsby: "No hay algo que podamos hacer, jefa?"

Lisbon: "No por el momento. Nadie más 'vio' nada." Dijo con frustración.

Hightower apareció tras ellos.

Hightower: "Deberían ir a descansar. El caso está cerrado."

Cho: "Jane está desaparecido."

Hightower: "No hay nada que se pueda hacer por él por ahora. A sus casas."

Nadie se movió.

Hightower: "Tienen media hora para irse. Es una orden." Se retiró a su oficina.

Todos se miraron.

Rigsby: "Podemos volver al lugar y volver a interrogar a las personas. Tratar de buscar las pistas."

Van Pelt: "Alguien tuvo que ver algún auto o movimiento extraño en el lugar."

Cho: "De eso estoy seguro. Es un lugar muy tranquilo y de momento pasar esto. Es normal que estén asustados."

XXX

Jane: "Solo queda una cuadra." Dijo exhausto y dudando si podía llegar al CBI. El camino fue largo y el dolor en su cadera se hacía más intenso.

Bosco: "Una cuadra y media."

Jane: "No me ayudes, si?"

Bosco: "Te dije que lo cogieras con más calma. No quisiste." Hubo una pausa. "Estas cubierto de heno."

Jane se sacudió lo que pudo de la ropa mientras caminaba por la acera. Vio un joven que tenía un teléfono celular en sus manos. Se acerco a él un poco.

Jane: "Podrías prestarme tu teléfono celular?"

Bosco: "Ya te rindes? Solo queda una cuadra."

"Si pudiera lo haría." Dijo el chico.

Jane lo miro con confusión.

Bosco: "Si estuvieras con tus cinco sentidos claros, te darías cuenta de que le hablas a un muerto. Murió hace unos meses cruzando esta calle hablando por su teléfono celular… no lo recuerdas?"

Jane: "Mmmm… Olvídalo." Le dijo al chico y siguió caminando. El joven se quedo mirándolo aturdido.

Bosco: "Si que es divertido verte confundir los muertos con los vivos."

Jane: "Ya… no da gracia."

XXX

El equipo completo tomó sus cosas de sus escritorios y se dirigió al ascensor. Tenían trabajo que hacer a espaldas de Hightower. El ascensor se abrió en el primer piso y caminaron por el pasillo.

Lisbon: "Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer."

"Si, jefa." Susurraron al unísono.

Salieron todos juntos al estacionamiento y cada cual se dirigiría a su vehículo y se marcharía en él disimuladamente. Justo cuando iban a separarse, Van Pelt notó a alguien aproximándose por la acera y entrando por el portón del CBI a pie.

Van Pelt: "Jane?" Dijo en voz alta.

Todos se volvieron a mirar. Llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca, algo sucia, por fuera del pantalón, enrollada hasta los codos. Su cabello estaba alborotado y su piel mojada obviamente por el sudor. Su rostro reflejaba cansancio absoluto. Sus ojos estaban algo hundidos, tenía las ojeras prominentes. El pobre hombre parecía un fantasma.

Cho: "Si, es él." Dijo caminando rápidamente hacia él al igual que el resto del grupo.

Lisbon apresuró el paso y llegó antes que todos.

Lisbon: "Jane, por Dios. Nos tenias preocupados." Dijo atrayéndolo hacia ella para abrazarlo. El se dejó abrazar, pero no dijo ni una palabra. Ella se apartó de él al ver su reacción. "Estas bien?" Añadió.

Van Pelt: "Donde estuviste?"

Cho: "Estás sangrando." Dijo señalando una parte de la camisa que tenía un poco de sangre fresca.

Jane: "Un poco." Dijo mirándose.

Rigsby: "Hay que llevarlo al hospital."

Lisbon: "Mi carro está más cerca." Dijo mirando a Jane preocupada.

Jane: "No hace falta." Dijo casi sin saber lo que decía.

Cho: "No hace falta? Te vas a caer de boca. Vamos." Dijo tocándolo por la espalda y haciéndolo caminar hacia el auto de Lisbon.

Lisbon: "Avísenle a Hightower." Dijo a Rigsby y a Van Pelt. Ellos asintieron y fueron.

Estando Jane sentado en el auto del pasajero de Lisbon, ella tomó su suéter y lo colocó en su herida haciendo un poco de presión.

Lisbon: "Podrás sostener esto y dejarlo presionado?"

El asintió con los ojos cerrados.

Lisbon: "Jane, mírame." El la miró. "Que te acabo de decir?" Añadió.

Jane: "Que mantenga esto aquí…"

Lisbon: "Bien."

Ella tomó el cinturón de seguridad del asiento del pasajero y lo pasó por su pecho, tuvo que acercarse mucho más hacia él para poder abrocharlo quedando así a centímetros de su cara. Pudo sentir su respiración algo lenta.

Lisbon: "Jane." Lo volvió a llamar. El volvió a abrir los ojos y la miró. "Trata de mantenerte despierto, si?" El asintió.

XXX

Lisbon: "Donde estuviste? Con quien?" El no contesto. "Red John?"

Jane: "Si."

Lisbon: "Te hizo daño?"

Jane: "No."

Lisbon: "Hablaron?" No hubo respuesta. Ella respiró hondo. "Si no quieres hablar de eso ahora, lo entiendo, pero sabes que tendrás que hacerlo." Después de varios minutos: "Ya Owen debe estar libre, o en proceso de."

Jane: "Bien… consiguieron el disco."

Lisbon: "Si."

Jane: "Me alegro."

Lisbon: "Jane, pasaron unas cosas en mi oficina…"

Jane: "No fui yo." Espetó.

Lisbon: "No fuiste tú qué? Yo no he dicho que hicieras algo…" El no respondió. "Entiendo que estés enojado conmigo, pero sabes que era deber mío…" Lo miró. "Jane." Tocó su mejilla. Se había quedado dormido o estaba inconsciente. Metió la mano un poco por el cuello de su camisa para buscar su pulso. Se sentía estable. Eso la alivió. Luego tomó su mano que estaba puesta encima del suéter y la colocó en un lado. Hizo presión ella misma el resto del camino.

XXX

Una hora más tarde, Van Pelt y Rigsby llegaron al hospital. Lisbon y Cho estaban sentados en la sala de espera.

Van Pelt: "Como esta Jane?"

Lisbon: "Le hicieron placas y todo está bien. La bala no daño ningún órgano ni nada. Están suturándolo."

Cho: "Por segunda vez."

Rigsby: "Por segunda vez?"

Cho asintió.

Lisbon: "Si, estamos igual de confundidos. Ya hablaré con él. El doctor lo dejará esta noche porque más que nada, está deshidratado y necesita descanso y sueño."

"Hey, mis amigos del CBI." Escucharon una voz que se aproximaba y una silueta por el pasillo de la sala. Era Brett Partdrige.

Cho mira a Lisbon sin ninguna expresión en su cara y Rigsby mira a Van Pelt con cara de fastidio. Lisbon sonríe lo mas forzadamente que puede.

Lisbon: "Oh, vaya, señor Partdrige. Como le va?"

Partdrige: "Todo bien. Vengo de la morgue. Ya saben. Mucho trabajo. Que hacen por aquí? Alguien resulto herido en el cumplimiento del deber?" Dijo haciendo movimientos que para todos son de un idiota. Se puso serio de momento. "Están bien?" Preguntó el hombre con esa cara fastidiosa de entrometido.

Lisbon: "Si, todos bien."

La enfermera salió a la sala de espera y se dirigió al equipo. "Patrick Jane ya está en el cuarto. Si quieren pasar un momentito, pero rápido eh. Deben dejarlo descansar. Mañana durante el día se le firmará el alta."

Partdrige: "Patrick Jane? Que le pasó? Dijeron que estaban todos bien."

Lisbon: "Solo un desgaste físico. Nada grave."

Partdrige: "Oh…" Dijo con las manos en los bolsillos y meciéndose un poco. "Bueno, nos vemos. Tengo trabajo. Un gusto verles de nuevo y que se recupere el consultor."

Lisbon: "Mmm… Gracias." Dijo nuevamente fingiendo una sonrisa.

Partdrige sonrió y se fue por uno de los pasillos del hospital.

Van Pelt: "Es tan insoportable."

Cho: "Si que lo es."

* * *

Sera Partdrige Red John? O sera otra persona? Que piensan? Estoy en esas de escojer entre:

A) Partdrige

B) ?

xD que locura esta pasando por mi cabeza...


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Cho fue el primero en entrar a la habitación. Miro a Jane por medio minuto y salió.

Cho: "Creo que está dormido. Nos vemos mañana." Se despidió de sus compañeros y se fue.

Van Pelt y Rigsby también dieron un vistazo rápido y se despidieron. Lisbon los miro extrañada. "Estos andan o no?" Pensó, pero no era momento para leer sermones otra vez. Lisbon quiso ser la última en entrar porque tenía intensiones de quedarse con Jane. No sabía por que, pero algo le decía que debía hacerlo.

Entró a la habitación y se acercó a él. Tenía dos sueros colocados en la mano izquierda y parecía plácidamente dormido.

Ella se sentó en la silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama, y esta hizo un ruido molestoso. Jane se movió hacia su lado. Trató de girarse dormido, pero despertó al lastimarse. Soltó un leve gemido y abrió los ojos en dirección a Lisbon.

Lisbon: "Lo siento. No quise despertarte."

Como otras veces, Jane hubiese fingido una sonrisa y hubiese dicho "No te preocupes.", pero esta vez solo se limitó a asentir y mirarla con sus ojos cansados.

Lisbon: "Me alegra que estés bien." Dijo con sinceridad.

Jane: "Le debo mucho a…" Dijo con voz ronca y se detuvo al darse cuenta que iba a cometer un error. No debía mencionar a Bosco nuevamente, ni a nadie. Era mejor no volver a hablar de ese tema con Lisbon. Mientras menos supiera, mejor. "…mis piernas." Terminó diciendo.

Lisbon: "A tus piernas. A quien le debes?"

Jane no dijo nada.

Lisbon: "Confía en mí, Jane."

Jane: "Lo siento, Lisbon, pero no puedo hablar de eso contigo."

Lisbon: "No puedes o no quieres?"

Jane: "Que pasó la última vez que hablamos?"

Lisbon: "Saliste bien en la evaluación." Dijo evadiendo la pregunta en cierto modo.

Jane: "No estoy loco, pero tu pensaste que si."

Lisbon: "Desde que te conozco dices que lo paranormal no existe. Que no se puede hablar con los muertos y de momento me sales con lo contrario completamente convincente de ello. Que quieres que piense?"

Jane: "Me hubieses dado al menos el beneficio de la duda por un tiempo. Me dolió que lo primero que hicieras fuera ir a donde Hightower…"

Lisbon: "Lo siento, Jane." Hubo un silencio incomodo. "Me voy, te estoy quitando tiempo de sueño. Debes descansar." Dijo arrepintiéndose de haber entrado y levantándose de la silla.

XXX

Dos guardias de seguridad estaban sacando comida chatarra de una de las maquinas que se encontraban en la sala de espera del piso. Por la noche, todo era tranquilo. Daban las rondas como siempre y el resto del tiempo hablaban, dormían, veían películas en un dvd portátil, etc.

Esta noche fue diferente.

"Voy al baño." Dijo uno de los guardias al otro. El otro asintió. Mientras se acercaba al baño, una silueta apareció por su espalda. Lo tomó por el cuello y se lo fracturó. Lo arrastró hacia el baño. Lo metió en un cubículo y cerró la puerta. El hombre salió como si nada del baño. Hizo lo propio con el otro guardia de seguridad, dejándolo escondido en el cuarto donde se guardan las cosas de la limpieza.

XXX

Jane: "Espera…" Dijo tocando su mano por un instante. Eso le bastó para ver algo que le asustó.

...

_Una silueta de un hombre con un cuchillo en sus manos caminando por el pasillo detrás de una enfermera. La persona agarró a la enfermera por la cintura y le tapó la boca. Luego la degolló con el cuchillo. La escondió dentro de la estación de enfermeras. Más adelante venia Lisbon proveniente de su habitación y el la asaltó de igual manera. Lisbon no pudo defenderse. El hombre era más alto y más fuerte que ella. Hizo que soltara el arma y el hombre la empujo con los pies alejándola de ambos. Luego la mató de la misma forma que lo hizo con la enfermera._

...

Lisbon: "Que pasa?" Dijo notando la palidez de repente en su cara.

Jane: "No salgas de aquí. Pasó algo." Dijo esta vez agarrándola más fuerte de la mano.

Lisbon: "Que?" Vio como Jane miraba hacia la puerta. "No ha pasado nada, Jane. Necesitas dormir."

Jane: "No, Lisbon. Créeme. Llama a los chicos. Hay un hombre afuera. Acaba de matar a una de las enfermeras." Dijo completamente convencido y preocupado.

Lisbon lo miró esta vez mas anonadada. Sacó su arma y abrió la puerta.

Lisbon: "Voy a salir y te voy a demostrar que no hay nada afuera. Todo está bien."

Jane: "Lisbon, por favor. Te hará lo mismo a ti!"

Ella no hizo caso y salió de la habitación. El respiró profundo y trató de sentarse en la cama. "Después dicen que yo soy el terco." Tocó el botón de la estación de enfermeras muchas veces por si había alguien cerca que se diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo o lo que iba a ocurrir. Se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la puerta. La abrió poco a poco y miró como Lisbon caminaba por el pasillo.

Se escuchó un grito en la estación de enfermeras. Lisbon se dio de vuelta y vio a Jane asomado por la puerta.

Lisbon: "Quédate ahí." Le ordenó. Ella corrió hacia la estación de enfermeras y vio la mujer tirada en el suelo debajo del escritorio con el cuello ensangrentado. Lisbon empuñó el arma.

Lisbon: "Los guardias de aquí, donde diablos están?"

"No lo sé." Dijo la enfermera completamente desesperada.

Lisbon tomó su celular para pedir refuerzos. Alguien le agarro el teléfono celular por detrás y lo estrelló contra la pared. Se abalanzó encima sin importar que ella tuviese un arma. Se la arrebató de las manos y le disparó con ella a la enfermera horrorizada. La dejó mal herida. Tiró el arma haciendo que rodara por el suelo lejos de ellos. El hombre tenía agarrada a Lisbon por el cuello. Ella pateaba y trataba de sacárselo de encima, pero el hombre era demasiado fuerte. La estaba asfixiando. Sacó el cuchillo.

Jane, al ver el brillo del filo del cuchillo, no esperó. Se arrancó los sueros de la mano sin vacilar. Salió de la habitación y miró a su alrededor. Un extintor. Se acercó a él lo más rápido que pudo. Lo tomó y sin pensarlo dos veces golpeó al hombre entre el cuello y el cráneo haciéndolo caer al piso con una fractura craneal y casi muerto.

Lisbon cayó al piso de rodillas y con las manos en él. Tocia y se aguantaba la garganta.

Jane: "Lisbon!" Dijo sumamente preocupado agachándose al lado de ella y apartando el cabello de su cara para mirarla a los ojos. Ignoraba el dolor que sentía. Tenía que ver que ella estaba bien.

Lisbon: "Que hiciste? Debes estar en la cama."

Jane: "Te iba a matar." No apartaba las manos de su rostro.

Ella colocó las de ella en las muñecas de él y lo miró sorprendida.

Lisbon: "Como supiste?"

Jane: "Eso no importa…"

Varios policías y guardias de seguridad subieron al piso al ver por las cámaras de video lo que había sucedido. Doctores inmediatamente atendieron a la enfermera mal herida. Mientras que otros se lamentaban que la primera estuviese muerta.

Lisbon se levantó del piso ayudando a Jane a hacer lo mismo. Se acercó al intruso asesino. Se agachó a su lado para comprobar su pulso. Muy débil. Quitó la máscara que llevaba puesta. Para sorpresa de todos. Era un enfermero. Jane se acercó a él confundido e intrigado. No era quien esperaba que fuese. Los doctores y enfermeros se acercaron a él, a pesar de lo que había echo era un ser humano y no debían dejarlo morir.

Los guardas hallaron los cuerpos de los otros dos guardias de seguridad. El forense Brett Partdrige entró al piso y al ver la escena se sorprendió mucho.

Partdrige: "Que diablos fue esto?"

Jane se quedó observando detenidamente todos sus movimientos. Lisbon lo notó.

Lisbon: "Pasa algo?"

Jane negó con la cabeza. Otro enfermero se acercó a ellos. "Señor, debe ir a su cama a descansar y usted debe ser atendida. Su cuello no se ve bien." Lisbon asintió, pero Jane se quedo observando al forense.

Lisbon: "Jane… vamos. Regresa al cuarto. Yo voy ahora, ok?" Jane la miró y asintió.

Mientras Lisbon era atendida, un recuerdo vino a su cabeza:

_Jane: "Siempre voy a protegerte." Dijo mirandola con esos ojos. _

_Lisbon: "No necesito que me protejas."_

Mientras recordaba, a su lado se encontraba una persona a la que ella queria y extrañaba mucho. Sam Bosco, estaba muy agradecido por lo que Jane habia acabado de hacer por Lisbon. Se sentia en deuda con él ahora mas que nunca. Debia ayudarlo a encontrar al maldito Red John y sacarlo del panorama sea como sea.

_

* * *

_Les esta gustando? Como va hasta ahora? Acepto sugerencias.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11

Van Pelt: "Esta bien, jefa?" Preguntó preocupada al entrar al cuarto donde Lisbon era atendida.

Lisbon: "Si, estoy bien."

Van Pelt: "Dios, y Jane?"

Lisbon: "Bien, creo. Está en su habitación."

Van Pelt: "Cho consiguió el nombre del asesino. Se llama Ethan Morrison y no era en realidad enfermero. Tiene expediente psiquiátrico; trastorno esquizoide de personalidad."

Lisbon: "Un buen perfil para alguien de Red John."

Van Pelt: "Cree que tenga que ver con él?

Lisbon: "Esto nunca había sucedido aquí. Tenía que ser hoy? Esta noche? Es mucha coincidencia aunque siempre hay una primera vez." Suspiró.

El doctor entró al cuarto.

Dr. Frederik: "Agente Lisbon, ya puede retirarse. Use esta crema para el área. Le ayudará."

Lisbon: "Gracias." Dijo levantándose de la camilla y saliendo del cuarto.

Rigsby apareció.

Rigsby: "Jefa, el tipo tiene el cráneo algo fracturado en la parte trasera."

Lisbon: "Se recuperará?"

Rigsby: "Pues están positivos."

Lisbon: "Al menos." Dijo con la esperanza de que se recuperara para poder hacerle preguntas.

XXX

Cho entró al cuarto de Jane.

Jane: "Y Lisbon?"

Cho: "Esta bien."

Jane: "Y el hombre?"

Cho: "Aun no sé si esta con un pie en la tumba o no." Dijo sentándose a su lado.

Jane suspiró.

Cho: "Tu estas bien? Que piensas?"

Jane: "Estoy bien. Hoy cuando estuve con Red John descubrí quien estaba detrás de su máscara."

Cho se inquietó un poco.

Cho: "Sabes quién es?"

Jane: "Se quién estaba detrás de la máscara."

Cho: "Ok… Conozco a la persona?"

Jane: "Todos."

Cho: "Quien?"

Jane: "Brett Partdrige."

Cho: "El forense? Debes estar bromeando."

Jane: "No. Sé que era él. Lo sé."

Cho: "Lo vigilaremos."

Jane: "Lisbon no sabe, Cho."

Cho: "Quieres hacerlo por tu cuenta."

Jane: "Si, pero quise decírtelo…"

Cho: "Gracias por confiar en mí. Te ayudaré, pero si Lisbon se entera…"

Jane: "No tienes que meterte Cho. Solo quise que estuvieras enterado."

Cho: "Pues ya estoy dentro."

Lisbon entró a la habitación. Cho se levantó y se despidió dejándolos solos. Lisbon puso sus manos en la baranda de la cama.

Lisbon: "Que noche." Colocó sus manos en los bolsillos y caminó un poco hacia él.

Jane: "Si… que noche."

Lisbon: "Gracias, Jane. Si no hubiese sido por ti…"

Jane: "Meh... No tienes nada que agradecer." Dijo no dándole mucha importancia.

Lisbon: "Me sentiste en peligro…" Se sentó en la cama, justo a su lado, mirándolo de frente, muslo con muslo. "Supiste que algo estaba pasando o que pasaría. Todavía se me hace difícil procesarlo, pero tengo que aceptarlo. Tienes un don… siempre lo tuviste?"

Jane se cortó con la pregunta.

Jane: "Yo… No sé ni cómo explicártelo. Ahora mismo no me siento cómodo hablando del tema."

Lisbon: "Esta bien. Dejémoslo ahí. Además… se supone que debes estar descansando hace mucho y es lo menos que has hecho. Duerme. Lo necesitas. Nos veremos después."

Jane: "Descansa."

Lisbon se levantó de la cama. Lo miró con ternura y se agacho un poco para darle un beso en la mejilla. Se retiró del cuarto dejando a Jane pasmado. El puso su mano en su mejilla. Había sido un beso dulce, suave y muy tierno.

XXX

Días después de Jane haber salido del hospital.

Cho estuvo investigando sobre Partdrige y no encontró nada sospechoso. El hombre iba del trabajo a su casa y de su casa al trabajo, excepto por algunos fines de semana que quedaba con salir con compañeros de trabajo. Casi siempre esa era su rutina.

El teléfono del CBI timbró y Van Pelt lo contestó. Miró a Cho y a Rigsby que estaban en frente de ella.

Van Pelt: "Muchas gracias. Lo hare saber a la jefa." Colgó.

Jane la miró extrañado.

Jane: "Del hospital…"

Van Pelt: "Si."

Rigsby: "Que te han dicho?"

Van Pelt: "Ethan está despierto."

Jane se levantó y tomó su chaqueta.

Cho: "Suave viejo. Hay que decir a Lisbon primero."

Jane: "Si, si. Nos vemos allá." Se esfumó.

Van Pelt fue a la oficina de Lisbon.

Van Pelt: "Jefa, Ethan Morrison está despierto."

Lisbon: "Bien. Dile a Jane que vamos para allá."

Van Pelt: "Ya se fue…"

Lisbon: "Por qué no me sorprende?" Dijo con sarcasmo.

XXX

40 minutos después, Jane iba saliendo del ascensor del piso donde se encontraba Ethan Morrison. Caminó hacia el cuarto y entró. Para su sorpresa, el forense estaba con él observándolo. Hizo ruido para que ambos se diesen cuenta.

Partdrige: "Oh! Señor Jane, me alegra verlo de pie. Esta mejor del desgaste físico?"

Jane: "Si. Que hace aquí?" Dijo con sequedad.

Partdrige: "Soy médico forense. Lo recuerda?"

Jane: "El aun no está muerto."

Bosco: "Tranquilo."

Partdrige: "Si, pero quería conocer quien había echo la masacre de hace días y por qué."

Jane: "Y mirándolo lo va a saber? Quiere jugar a los detectives. Sigue siendo igual de morboso que siempre."

Partdrige: "Me voy yendo. Cuidado si no lo mata usted." Dijo saliendo de la habitación con las cejas enarcadas.

Jane suspiró y se quedó observando por un momento al hombre que lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, pero no decía ni una sola palabra.

Jane: "Puede hablar?"

Morrison: "A usted? Intentó matarme." Dijo con dificultad.

Jane: "Usted mató tres personas en este hospital. Yo solo evite que fueran cuatro o más."

Morrison: "Como está su herida? No se le ha vuelto a abrir?"

Jane: "No. Está mucho mejor." No le sorprendió la pregunta. "Trabajas para Red John."

Morrison: "No amigo. Yo soy Red John." Sonrió e hizo una mueca de dolor.

Jane enarcó las cejas.

Morrison: "El forense que estaba aquí es Red John. Tu jefa es Red John. Tú eres Red John. Todos lo somos."

Definitivamente el tipo estaba trastornado. Jane se acercó a la máquina de los sueros y la observó.

Morrison: "Que vas a hacer?"

Jane: "Soy Red John. Te preocupa?" Lo miró con una sonrisa.

El hombre lo miró con ojos como platos. Jane sacó una jeringa del bolsillo y se la mostró a Morrison.

Jane: "Que sucede si la inserto en el canal de suero y lo lleno de aire?"

Morrison: "No lo hará."

Jane: "Ah no? Por qué? Todos somos Red John." Jane disimuló colocar la jeringa en el canal de suero. El hombre alargó su brazo y tocó el de Jane.

Morrison: "No por favor!"

El leve contacto llevó a una cadena de acontecimientos dentro de la mente de Jane. Uno detrás del otro, corrieron por toda su memoria llenándolo de dolor y desesperación. Sentir la muerte de más de 13 personas, incluyendo la de su familia, al mismo tiempo y en segundos es terrible. Soltó la jeringa la cual cayó al piso. Se agarró la cabeza. No estaba preparado para algo así.

Se agarró el estomago. Los nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada. Justo en ese momento, Lisbon entraba al cuarto. Vio el estado de Jane y se asusto. Su cara de dolor, su palidez y la forma en que se aguantaba el estomago la alarmaron.

Lisbon: "Jane? Que tienes?" Caminó hacia él rápidamente.

Morrison: "Yo no hice nada."

Jane no le contestó. Salió rápidamente del cuarto dejando a Lisbon confundida. Entró al primer baño que encontró, que para su suerte, estaba a solo unos cuantos pies de distancia del cuarto de Morrison. Entró a un cubículo y sin importarle que la puerta siguiera abierta se vació en el inodoro por completo. Le dolía la garganta y la boca del estomago. Había vomitado hasta la bilis. Halo el gancho del inodoro. Caminó hasta el lavamanos y se lavó la boca y la cara. Un hombre lo miraba desde un urinal. "Estas bien amigo?"

Jane solo asintió. Lo que había vivido había sido demasiado fuerte y no pudo contener las lágrimas. Las manos le temblaban. Definitivamente Brett Patridge no era Red John. Era otra persona que lamentablemente él conocía y acababa de descubrirla.

Bosco: "Quien es, Jane? Quien es el maldito?" Escucho la voz de Bosco cerca de él.

Su rostro se endureció frente al espejo. Sacó las lágrimas de sus mejillas con enojo. Juró que iba a hacer sufrir a Red John. Iba a hacer que muriera lenta y dolorosamente. Lo iba a cumplir.

* * *

Patri13, perdona mi ignorancia.. que es un derbi? :-/ (Por cierto, tu fic esta brutal. Me imagino a Jane cuando salia en la serie de Smith haciendo de malote. xD (-Mision incubierta- para los que no saben cual es y no lo han leido aun.)

EliACa, definitivamente, Lisbon no dudará nunca más de Jane.

lucyyh seguí tu consejo! Pero bueno... no voy a seguir dandole mas largas al asunto porque se me quema el cerebro. xD

Jisbon4ever, Lisbon tiene q darse cuenta de que para Jane ella es mucho mas importante de lo que se imagina. :D

Loka-Bones, me crei que estaba en mision imposible en este cap. jajaja! xD

**Ahora pregunto, como quieren que termine?**

a) Red John debe morir de manos de Jane? (Todos sabemos que eso puede traer consecuencias dependiendo de como suceda.)

b) Los dos deben morir? (Ya he pensado varias formas. Si... son angst.)

c) Lisbon y/o el equipo impide que Jane lo mate?


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12

Jane salió del baño algo perturbado. La cabeza le quería estallar aun.

Lisbon: "Estas bien?" Dijo apareciendo en frente de el.

Jane: "Si lo estoy."

Lisbon: "Pues no parece. Que pasó en el cuarto?" Jane se quedo mirándola por unos segundos. Ella miró sus manos y las tocó. "Estas helado y temblando."

Jane: "Estaré bien. Solo tengo el azúcar un poco baja. No desayune bien."

Lisbon lo miró de reojo: "No me mientas, Jane."

Jane suspiró: "El está muy relacionado con Red John. Desde que comenzó todo."

Lisbon: "Ok… lo haremos hablar."

Jane: "No lo sé. No estoy tan seguro." Metió sus manos en los bolsillos.

Lisbon: "Ve a la cafetería. Come algo." El asintió.

Caminó hacia la cafetería. Hizo la fila. Necesitaba algo caliente para echarlo a su estomago así que pidió un café. Se sentó en una de las mesas pensativo. Estaba planificando hacer una visita.

Sabía que no era buena idea, pero aun así, terminó su café y salió del hospital sin avisar a Lisbon. Se montó en la camioneta del CBI ya que estaba sin auto por el momento. Encendió el motor. Respiró profundo y se fue.

XXX

Morrison: "No voy a hablar. Primero muerto."

Lisbon: "Está cubriendo a un asesino en serie muy peligroso. Lo sabe."

Morrison: "Si, de el he aprendido muchas cosas y no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho. El me ha abierto los ojos como se los abrió a Patrick Jane en un momento. Solo que él no ha querido aceptar su naturaleza."

Lisbon: "Su naturaleza?" Dijo cruzando los brazos.

Morrison: "Patrick Jane es oscuro por dentro. No se puede luchar contra lo que se es en realidad."

Lisbon: "No desvíe el tema, Morrison. Dígame quien es Red John."

Morrison: "Todos lo somos." Sonrió.

XXX

Cho recibió un mensaje de texto a su celular. Lo tomó y lo leyó. "Estoy de camino a casa de Red John. No es Partdrige."

Cho marcó el teléfono de Jane. El contestó.

Cho: "Te has vuelto loco? Dame la dirección."

Jane: "No voy a causar revuelo tan rápido. Quiero hablar con el primero. Además, debe estar con su esposa y sus nietos."

Cho: "Quien es?"

Jane colgó. Ya no estaba de camino a casa de Red John, sino estacionado en frente de la casa.

Cho miró su teléfono celular y al ver que había colgado, suspiró. No podía dejar que esto sucediera. Marcó el teléfono de Lisbon.

XXX

Jane se detuvo en frente de la puerta. Respiró profundo. Las manos aun le temblaban. Tocaba la pistola que tenía en su chaqueta. La había sacado de la guantera de la camioneta. Tocó el timbre. Una mujer de unos 55 años abrió la puerta. Era de estatura mediana, piel blanca, unos hermosos y penetrantes ojos azules y su cabello era de una tonalidad grisácea, muy bonita. Aparentaba estar en la cocina. Llevaba delantal puesto. Jane le sonrió lo mejor que pudo. Ella se quedó extrañada mirándolo.

"Espérate. No me digas. Patrick Jane." Dijo con una sonrisa sincera y divertida en su rostro.

Jane: "Si. Como supo?"

"Mi amor, me han hablado mucho de ti. Eres tan guapo como te describen. Pasa, pasa. Mi esposo se asombrará cuando te vea." Dijo la mujer con mucha dulzura.

Jane: "Gracias." Dijo sonriendo.

Jane pasó por el recibidor. Era una casa acogedora. Le daba el olor a almuerzo que provenía de la cocina. Una niña y un niño pequeño corrieron por frente de él.

Jane: "Uh… baterías recargadas."

"Si. Nuestros nietos. Hay que disfrutarlos. Crecen rápido." Caminó un poco. "Viejo! Mira quien está aquí!" Dijo la señora llamando a su esposo.

El corazón de Jane comenzó a palpitar más rápido. Estaba nervioso y sabia que necesitaba mantenerse en control. Su visión había sido real. No cabía duda. Lo que vio, más claro no podía ser.

"Voy ahora!" Gritó el hombre.

Jane caminó por la sala y comenzó a inspeccionarla como de costumbre. Se detuvo a observar detenidamente las fotos en los cuadros. El hombre apareció en la sala. Cuando vio a Jane se sobresaltó. "Jane! Que te trae por aquí? Que hiciste ahora?" Dijo con puro sarcasmo.

Jane: "Aun nada." Dijo apretando sus puños dentro de los bolsillos.

XXX

Cho: "Hay problemas."

Lisbon: "Que sucede?" Dijo preocupada saliendo de la habitación de Morrison.

Cho: "Jane descubrió quien es Red John y fue tras él."

Lisbon: "Que? No puede ser. Lo mande a la cafetería…"

Cho: "Le dije a Van Pelt que rastreara la camioneta. Tan pronto tengamos la ubicación iremos allá."

Lisbon: "Perfecto. Hazme llegar la dirección. Envía refuerzos por si es necesario."

Cho: "Si, jefa."

XXX

"Como están las cosas en el CBI? Me imagino que debes tener el departamento patas arriba." Dijo riendo a carcajadas.

Jane: "Debes saber muy bien como están."

"Que va. Desde que me retiré, estoy totalmente desconectado. Mírame. Me siento joven otra vez! Ahora estoy hogareño y todo. Disfrutando de unas vacaciones con mi esposa, mis nietos, mis autos… quieres verlos? "

Jane: "Claro."

"Están en el garaje. Sígueme. Te encantaran."

XXX

"Mi colección de autos antiguos. No son una belleza?" Dijo mostrándolos con orgullo.

Jane: "Wow. Un Rolls Royce del siglo pasado. Si que tienes estilo… para todo." Dijo esta vez mirándolo serio.

"Por que algo me dice que esto no es una visita cordial?" Dijo ahora volteándose de frente hacia Jane.

Jane: "La visita que hiciste en mi casa, hace 6 años atrás, no fue cordial, Virgil." Caminó un poco hacia él.

Minelli: "Mmmmm… Entiendo todo. Podías haber esperado a que por lo menos mis nietos no estuviesen en casa."

Jane: "Tu no tuviste compasión con mi familia. Por qué tengo yo que tenerla con la tuya?"

Minelli sonrió.

Minelli: "No te atreverías a hacerles daño."

Jane: "No me conoces."

Minelli: "Claro que te conozco."

Jane: "No, no me conoces."

Minelli: "Mmmm.. veo que estas decidido. Anda. Aquí estoy."

XXX

Van Pelt: "Ya tengo la ubicación." Dijo apuntando la dirección en un papel.

Cho: "Envíala a Lisbon por mensaje de texto. Andando."

Van Pelt asintió. Envió la dirección al teléfono de Lisbon. Rigsby, Cho y ella tomaron sus cosas y salieron deprisa de las instalaciones.

XXX

Jane era otra persona. Se abalanzó sobre Minelli cayendo los dos al suelo. Jane trataba de golpearlo, pero Minelli lo esquivaba muy bien. Obviamente, una persona con destrezas de defensa personal contra otra que no sabía nada del asunto. Aunque los dos se golpearon de parte y parte.

Minelli: "Diablos, Jane. Eso es lo único que tienes? No pensé que fueras tan mediocre."

Eso enojó mucho más a Jane. Sacó un puño desde muy atrás y se lo propinó en el mismo medio de la cara, fracturándole así la nariz y lastimándose él la mano. Lo dejó casi inconsciente con el golpe. A Jane no le importaba nada. Estaba decidido a matarlo aunque eso significara pasar el resto de sus días en prisión. Estaba ciego por la venganza.

Se levantó del piso. Miró a su alrededor. Consiguió una silla. Abrió unas puertas dentro del garaje. Consiguió una soga. Sentó como pudo a Minelli en la silla, que estaba todo mareado, y lo amarró.

Minelli: "Oh.. vaya. Que me vas a hacer?"

Jane: "Vas a sufrir como sufrió mi familia y como he sufrido yo en estos últimos malditos años de mi vida."

Minelli sonrió.

Minelli: "En serio?" Dijo escupiendo sangre en el piso. "Esto no me lo pierdo."

Jane sacó el arma. Minelli rió.

Minelli: "No puedo creerlo. Serás estúpido? Mi esposa va a darse cuenta de todo y llamará a la policía. Quedaras como un mismísimo imbécil e iras a prisión por entrar aquí y golpearme, matarme.. y peor aún, en frente de mi esposa y mis nietos! Que trauma psicológico vas a causar en ellos! Ellos no tienen la culpa de nada."

Jane: "Mi hija tampoco tenía la culpa de nada."

"Dios mio! Que está pasando aquí?" Dijo casi histérica la esposa de Minelli al ver la escena. Los dos se voltearon al verla.

Minelli: "Ves? Te lo dije! Estas acabado! Llama a la policía!" Ordenó su esposa.

Jane, sin pensarlo dos veces, apuntó hacia la esposa de Minelli y disparó hiriéndola en un brazo. La mujer cayó al suelo. Menos mal que solo había sido un roce. Definitivamente Jane había perdido la cabeza.

Minelli abrió los ojos como platos.

Minelli: "Pero te has vuelto loco?" Gritó mirándolo a los ojos y luego mirando a su esposa con desesperación.

Jane: "Duele, no? Duele que lastimen a tu familia. Esto." Dijo señalando a la mujer. "No es nada comparado con lo que yo sentí esa noche."

XXX

Lisbon conducía lo más rápido que podía. Estaba ya muy cerca de la residencia. Estaba tan preocupada que no se había dado cuenta que se dirigía a casa de su antiguo jefe. Cuando se estacionó, se ruborizó. Todos llegaron tras ella y se estacionaron. Bajaron de los autos rápidamente.

Cho: "Es la casa de Minelli."

Lisbon: "Si…" Dijo más preocupada todavía. "Andando, hay que entrar."

Todos tomaron sus posiciones y esperaron las señales de Lisbon y de Cho para entrar a la residencia. Cho entró con Rigsby y dos agentes por la parte de al frente de la residencia y Lisbon, Van Pelt y dos agentes mas, por la parte de atrás, donde se encontraba el garaje.

Entraron al garaje y vieron una silueta de una persona apuntando con un arma y otra amarrada a una silla.

Lisbon: "Baja el arma!" Ordenó.

Van Pelt encendió las luces del garaje y se acercó rápidamente con su arma. Las dos quedaron anonadadas cuando vieron la escena. Minelli ensangrentado amarrado a una silla, Jane en frente con pistola en mano apuntándole y la esposa de Minelli en el suelo herida.

Lisbon: "Dios… Jane." Dijo con suavidad. "Baja el arma."

Van Pelt corrió hacia la señora. Jane se dio cuenta, pero no dijo ni hizo nada. Se quedó en la misma posición.

Minelli: "Lisbon! Gracias a Dios que llegaste. Tu consultor se ha vuelto loco! Le ha disparado a mi esposa! Dice que yo soy Red John!"

Lisbon: "Jane... que es todo esto?"

Jane no la miraba, ni contestaba.

Minelli: "Perdió la cabeza! No te has dado cuenta?" Dijo mirando a Lisbon. "Estás acabado. Iras a prisión."

Jane: "Confiesa maldito infeliz."

Lisbon: "Jane… por favor. Tú no eres así. Baja el arma. Vamos a solucionar esto, si?" Dijo dando un paso al frente y sin dejar de apuntarle.

Jane escuchó la dulce voz de Lisbon. Bajó la cabeza. Se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. La furia y la venganza lo hicieron herir a una mujer que no tenía nada que ver con el asunto. Se sintió despreciable y basura en un momento.

Van Pelt ayudó a la señora a levantarse y la sacó poco a poco del garaje. Mientras caminaba con ella. Jane le dio una mirada.

Jane: "Lo siento mucho." Dijo con sinceridad. Van pelt le lanzó una mirada fulminante. Jane bajo el arma un poco.

Lisbon: "Bien… tranquilo. Solo bájala y colócala en el suelo."

Jane estaba desesperado. Como iba a probar que Minelli era Red John? Las únicas pruebas estaban en su cabeza. Y si era realidad que se estaba volviendo loco? Comenzó a sollozar con el arma en las manos. La bajó por completo, pero no la soltaba.

Lisbon: "Jane… tranquilo. Anda, ponla en el suelo. Todo estará bien."

Jane: "No… nada estará bien." Miro a Lisbon. Ella podía ver el dolor reflejado en su rostro. Vio como Jane volvió a subir el arma, esta vez colocándola en su propia frente.

Lisbon: "Jane, que diablos haces? No! Esa no es la solución."

Minelli: "Que bien! Ahora pretende suicidarse en mi garaje!"

Jane: "Lo siento." Cerró los ojos.

Lisbon: "Jane! No!"

Cuando Jane iba a halar el gatillo, algo lo sorprendió. Cho se abalanzó encima de él impidiendo que se disparara. Aunque Jane llego a halar el gatillo, no llego a herirse él ni nadie. La bala chocó contra la pared, mientras el arma resbalo por el suelo chocando también contra esta. Jane luchó contra Cho de la desesperación. Este lo inmovilizó boca abajo agarrándole fuertemente ambos brazos contra la espalda y con el brazo libre colocado en su mejilla haciéndole presión contra el suelo.

Cho: "Tranquilo. Calma. Te voy a mantener así hasta que te tranquilices."

Lisbon estaba sorprendida por todo. Se acercó a Minelli.

Lisbon: "Esta bien?"

Minelli: "Si, lo estoy."

Lisbon lo iba a soltar, pero lo pensó. Se dirigió hacia Jane que aun estaba tumbado en el suelo por Cho. Se puso de cuclillas en frente de él.

Lisbon: "Jane… Por qué dices que Minelli es Red John?" Le susurró.

Jane: "Por qué lo vi, pero no… no tengo pruebas. Busca en la casa. Busca, algo debe haber…. Algo debe haber." Dijo hiperventilado.

Lisbon miro a Cho preocupada.

Cho: "Hirió a una mujer. Debo arrestarlo por el protocolo."

Lisbon asintió.

Lisbon: "Si… colócalo en la patrulla. Viraremos la casa completa si es necesario. Si Jane dice que es él, debe haber algo." Decía completamente incrédula de todo lo que estaba pasando. Luego se dirigió a Jane. "No te preocupes. Viendo todos los acontecimientos, no serás procesable." Dijo con los ojos algo llorosos. Vio como Cho le colocó las esposas y lo levantó, sacándolo así del garaje.

* * *

Bueno, bueno, bueno.. Como ven el cap es mas largo que de costumbre porque no encontre por donde cortarlo... Espero sus reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Minelli: "Necesitan una orden para entrar a buscar en mi residencia." Dijo todavía amarrado.

Cho: "La tendremos."

Minelli: "Por que no me sueltan?" Dijo mirándolos intrigado. Todos lo miraban seriamente. "No me digan que le van a creer?" Dijo con una sonrisa burlona. "Está loco! Que no vieron?"

Lisbon estaba sentada en una esquina mirando a Minelli y a los demás agentes. Se negaba a creer que Minelli fuera Red John. Ella respetaba y apreciaba tanto a ese hombre. Lo quería como a un padre. Se levantó y caminó hacia afuera. Miro a la patrulla y vio a Jane sentado en la parte trasera.

Caminó hacia la patrulla, abrió la puerta y se sentó a su lado, al otro extremo de esta dejando el medio vacío. El no la miró. Se quedó con la cabeza pegada al cristal mirando hacia afuera. Ella no encontraba que decirle. Estaba tan confundida. Minutos después decidió hablar.

Lisbon: "Jane, que fue lo que en realidad viste? Estas seguro que era Minelli?"

Jane: "Cien por ciento." Suspiró. "Mató a mi familia y no le importó. Mató a tantas mujeres… teniendo esposa, hija, nietas…" Hubo silencio por un momento. "Dilo."

Lisbon: "Decir qué?"

Jane: "Lastimé a una mujer. Soy un bastardo."

Lisbon: "Jane, no pensabas con claridad, ok? No voy a permitir que caigas en la cárcel por lo que acaba de ocurrir."

Jane: "Que vas a hacer?" Dijo volviéndose hacia ella, mirándola con los ojos llorosos. "No necesito que me protejas. No lo merezco. No después de esto."

Lisbon: "Jane. Vas a hacer lo que yo ordene y punto. No serás procesable y se acabó el tema."

Jane hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos.

Jane: "No deberías estar aquí conmigo. La gente está mirando."

Lisbon: "Al diablo los demás."

Rigsby se acercó a la patrulla y tocó en el cristal. Lisbon lo bajó.

Lisbon: "Si?"

Rigsby: "Tenemos la orden de allanamiento."

Lisbon: "Entren."

Rigsby asintió y se fue. Luego Lisbon miro a Jane.

Lisbon: "Jane… si tu estuvieses adentro buscando… donde buscarías primero?"

Jane respiro profundo con los ojos cerrados.

Jane: "En el sótano de la residencia, en la covacha… en el patio." Dijo abriendo los ojos y mirándola.

Lisbon: "Espero que tengas razón." Dijo saliendo del auto.

Bosco: "Se te fue la mano. No me escuchabas?"

Jane no contestó.

Bosco: "Jane."

Jane seguía mirando fuera del cristal sin hacer ningún tipo de expresión o movimiento. Ignoraba por completo la voz de Bosco.

Bosco: "Me estás ignorando o en realidad no me escuchas?"

Mientras estuvo en el garaje con Minelli, Jane no escuchó la voz de Bosco en ningún momento. Se había bloqueado por completo la comunicación. Ahora había regresado, pero la ignoraba. Estaba confundido nuevamente. Sin embargo, había salvado a Lisbon de una muerte segura. Eso era lo único que lo mantenía pensando que no estaba volviéndose loco.

La mayoría de los viajes astrales no se recuerdan, así que no recordaba que había hablado con su familia hace días y eso lo frustraba. Por qué podía ver, sentir y escuchar personas muertas y entre ellas no estaban su esposa y su hija? No lo comprendía.

Lo único que recuerda son los dos segundos de su mujer gritando y forcejeando con un hombre en la cama de su habitación junto a su pequeña ya muerta. Ojala nunca esa imagen hubiese llegado a su mente mientras estuvo en el cuarto con Morrison. No hubiese perdido la cabeza por unos momentos y nada de esto hubiese sucedido.

Sentía el estomago revuelto otra vez. Tomó aire para calmarse. Minelli, por qué él?

XXX

Luego de buscar por toda la casa, no encontraron nada. Decidieron soltarlo porque no había pruebas para incriminarlo.

Minelli: "Esto es un abuso. Yo debería estar en el hospital con mi esposa y mis nietos. No aquí amarrado como un criminal. Jane las va a pagar y ustedes también." Decía sumamente molesto mientras los agentes lo soltaban.

Lisbon quería llorar, pero se mantenía lo más firme posible. Se acercó a Minelli.

Lisbon: "Siento mucho todo esto."

Minelli: "Tranquila."

Se confundieron en un abrazo en frente de los agentes y justo cuando eso sucedía, un agente entró al garaje y dijo a los presentes. "Encontramos algo. Parecen pertenencias de féminas enterradas en el patio." Lisbon se apartó de Minelli con incredulidad y lo miró.

Minelli: "Eso no es posible." Dijo sereno. "Debe haber algún error."

Todos se dirigieron hacia el patio. El iba al lado de Lisbon completamente tranquilo. Ella lo miraba por el rabillo del ojo.

Cuando llegaron a la parte donde se habían encontrado los objetos, Rigsby y Van Pelt se agacharon y comenzaron a recoger con guantes algunas cosas, al igual que otros agentes. Lisbon estaba anonadada observándolo todo.

Cho: "Como explica todo esto?" Dijo levantándose y observando a Minelli.

El abrió la boca para hablar, pero no pronunció ninguna palabra. Luego miró a Lisbon que estaba con sus ojos clavados en la tierra. Sin previo aviso y en cuestión de un segundo, Minelli agarró a Lisbon por el cuello. Sacó un arma y la colocó en su frente.

Minelli: "Nadie se mueva o le vuelo los sesos!"

Todos sacaron sus armas. Había tensión. Lisbon estaba incrédula ante todo. Estaba congelada y ella no era así.

Cho: "Déjela ir. No queremos que nadie salga herido."

Minelli: "Ya alguien salió herido; o es que mi mujer no cuenta?"

Lisbon: "Por favor, Virgil, no haga las cosas más difíciles." Decía tratando de mantenerse serena.

XXX

Bosco se percató de que algo grave sucedía. Rápidamente llego al lado de Lisbon y vio la situación. No podía hacer nada. El único que podía escucharlo era Jane y estaba arrestado dentro de la patrulla. Recordó como escapó de prisión y no vaciló en decirle.

Bosco: "Jane, Lisbon está en problemas. Minelli la tiene de rehén."

Jane se volvió al escuchar eso. Su expresión triste cambió rápidamente a preocupada. Tenía que salir de allí. Lisbon había dejado la patrulla abierta, así que abrió la puerta con sus manos aun esposadas. Salió de la patrulla y miró a su alrededor. Escuchó gritos que provenían del patio de la residencia. Caminó rápidamente entrando al garaje nuevamente en busca de algo para quitarse las esposas. Lo encontró en una de las gavetas de las cajas de herramientas. Era como un alambre. Maniobró hasta que se soltó las esposas.

Como podía ayudar en la situación? Había varios agentes alrededor de Lisbon y Minelli apuntándoles con armas. Jane no estaba armado. Necesitaba hacer algo. Recordó lo mal que la pasó en el cuarto de Morrison. Pensó cuanto le podía afectar a Minelli esos recuerdos o peor aún, cuanto le podía afectar sentir todas esas muertes a su alrededor y en su mente al mismo tiempo. Así que decidió hacer algo que hace más de 5 anos no hacía; contactar con todas las victimas de Red John al mismo tiempo y hacer que estas lo atacasen en ese momento. No le importaba si el salía afectado. Que mas podía perder? Pero lo lograría? Estaba fuera de práctica. Era ahora o nunca.

* * *

Je! Se que con el último párrafo me he arriesgado, pero bueno. Veremos a ver que sale de esto porque la verdad no tengo idea. xD Bueno! a veces es bueno improvisar.. jajaja!


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14

Jane se acercó por detrás de los arbustos donde se encontraban varias de las cosas enterradas. Todos estaban tan centrados en lo que acontecía que nadie se daba cuenta de que él estaba ahí. Había varias cosas ya expuestas en una esquina, listas para colocarse en unas bolsas. Se colocó de cuclillas y no vaciló en tomarlas.

La primera cosa que tocó fue una foto de una de las hermanas que había fallecido a manos de él hace meses atrás. Sintió una sensación extraña. Como algo que recorrió su cuerpo de repente. No le agradó la sensación, pero aun así la ignoró. Agarró esta vez un reloj llamativo. Era de oro blanco. Hermoso. Rápidamente vino a su mente la presentadora de televisión que entrevistó a Kristina Fyre. Siguió tomando objetos sucesiva y rápidamente. Los miraba por unos segundos, los estudiaba y sabía al instante a quienes habían pertenecido.

Observaba hacia el frente y veía la escena. Lisbon estaba tan nerviosa. Como no iba a estarlo? Era obvio que tenía que estar confundida por toda esta situación. Habían tenido a Red John en frente mucho tiempo y nadie se había percatado.

Jane escuchaba los gritos de los agentes. Trataba de no prestarles atención. No quería desconcentrarse.

Lo último que llegó a tomar fue un peluche pequeño. Era de su hija. Sintió nuevamente aquel malestar espantoso que sintió en el cuarto estando con Morrison. La cabeza le quería estallar. Se llevó las manos al estomago y se echo hacia adelante. Puso la frente en la tierra y apretó los ojos. Su respiración y los latidos del corazón se aceleraron, pero tenía que aguantar. Intentaba hablar, pero no podía. "Sé que están aquí. Puedo sentirlos a todos. Siento su dolor, su desesperación. Véanlo ahí. Ahí está quien los destruyó. Háganlo sentir lo que sintieron. Es su momento para hacerlo sufrir. Aprovéchenlo." Pensó.

Sintió que la tensión en su cabeza se estaba dispersando y el dolor de estomago igual. Gimió de dolor. Se dejó caer en la tierra boca abajo. Rigsby quien estaba más cerca de Jane, se percató. Se puso de cuclillas al lado de él y tocó su espalda, no sin dejar de empuñar su arma. "Jane, que haces aquí? que tienes?" Pero Jane no le respondió.

XXX

Minelli seguía aguantando fuertemente a Lisbon sin dejar de apuntarle en la sien con su pistola. Los agentes estaban dispuestos a dispararle, pero él se movía de un lado a otro. Si se atrevían a disparar, le dispararían a ella.

De momento comenzó a sentir algo en su cabeza. Comenzó a sentir unas voces extrañas que le decían: "Tu me asesinaste." "Yo te abrí las puertas de mi casa." "Eres un asesino." "No te importo mi sufrimiento." "Eres un maldito." "Vas a quemarte en el infierno." "No permitiré que le hagas daño a Teresa." Entre otras palabras que lo acorralaron. Flashbacks de todos los asesinatos llenaron su cabeza. El dolor y el sufrimiento de sus víctimas comenzaron a recorrerlo. Era algo demasiado fuerte. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y comenzó a sudar. "Qué diablos es esto?" Pensaba. Comenzó a sentir las palpitaciones mucho más fuertes, el pecho comenzó a dolerle, seguido por un dolor en el brazo izquierdo que subió hasta el cuello.

Lisbon sintió que la soltaba un poco. Ya no la aguantaba tan fuerte. Decidió moverse. Le golpeo una costilla con su codo derecho ocasionando que él se bajara un poco. Le tomó rápidamente la mano en la que tenía la pistola y se la arrebató. Luego le apuntó con el arma, pero vio que algo andaba mal.

El hombre cayó de rodillas frente a ella y a todos los presentes. Se aguantaba el brazo y se veía que su respiración no era normal. Cayó de espaldas al suelo quedando con los ojos abiertos mirando hacia el cielo.

Lisbon se acercó a él rápidamente y verificó su pulso. No tenía. Había sufrido un ataque cardiaco. La reacción normal de Lisbon en momentos como este es dar los primeros auxilios, pero no lo hizo. Se quedo observándolo atontada.

Todos estaban atónitos mirando lo que había sucedido. Virgil Minelli, Red John, yacía sin pulso en el suelo, con la mirada perdida hacia el cielo.

Cho se acercó a Lisbon y le tocó un brazo. Ella lo miró. Se puso de cuclillas al lado del ex director del CBI. Buscó su pulso.

Cho: "Esta muerto." Dijo en voz alta a los presentes.

Rigsby bajó el arma y se concentró en Jane.

Rigsby: "Jane? Que haces aquí? Se supone que estés en la patrulla. Que tienes?"

Jane abrió los ojos y miro a Rigsby.

Jane: "Estoy bien." Dijo tomando un buen bocado de aire e incorporándose un poco quedando nuevamente de rodillas en el suelo, dejando caer sus muslos en sus piernas, colocando sus manos encima de sus muslos y mirando hacia donde estaba Minelli.

Rigsby: "Seguro que estas bien? Estas pálido."

Jane: "Si, lo estoy. Jamás me había sentido tan libre." Dijo mirando a Rigsby, quien le devolvió la mirada enarcando las cejas.

Lisbon se acercó a ambos.

Lisbon: "Que haces aquí?"

Jane: "Estas bien?" Dijo levantándose del suelo y preguntando preocupado.

Lisbon: "Eres un idiota. Debiste haberte quedado en la patrulla." Dijo alejándose como si nada hubiese sucedido.

XXX

Varias horas después, Jane se encontraba sentado en el salón de interrogatorios solo. Miraba al cristal. Sabía que todo el equipo estaba en el otro lado mirándolo. La verdad es que no se imaginaba lo que estaba pasando por sus cabezas ahora mismo y no le importaba. La única persona que le importaba era Lisbon.

Jane esperaba a que Hightower entrara ya que ella era la que quería hablar directamente con él. Respiraba profundo mientras le daba vueltas encima de la mesa a una horquilla color purpura. Cuando sintió que abrieron la puerta del salón la agarró fuertemente en su mano.

Hightower entró en el salón y se sentó en frente de él. Notó rápidamente la tensión que había en los nudillos de su mano derecha.

Hightower: "Patrick… eso que tienes en la mano, es evidencia?"

Jane: "Es de Annie y no la pienso entregar." Dijo completamente serio.

Hightower: "Ok. Todo tuyo."

Jane: "Gracias."

Hightower: "Hable con la señora de Minelli. Tienes suerte. No se van a procesar cargos en tu contra. No sé cómo, pero, ella no quiere. Espero que no le hayas hecho nada para que decidiera no hacerlo."

Jane estaba sin expresión en el rostro.

Hightower: "Sin embargo, Patrick." Dijo acomodándose en la silla. "Los acontecimientos de hoy, no los podemos pasar por desapercibidos. Perdiste la cordura. Heriste a una persona, casi matas a otra y casi te suicidas. Que paso?"

El no respondió. Solo respiró profundo mirando a Hightower a los ojos.

Hightower: "Te hicieron una evaluación psiquiátrica y saliste bien. Como se explica eso?"

Jane: "La manipulé obviamente."

Hightower: "Estas consciente de que necesitas ayuda?"

Jane miró al espejo y luego a Hightower.

Hightower: "No me contestes por contestar."

Jane: "Usted qué opina?"

Hightower: "Patrick… Traje a alguien que sé que conoces." Se levantó y tocó el cristal. Segundos después se abrió la puerta del salón de interrogatorios. Era Sophie Miller.

Jane se quedó con la boca un poco abierta al verla.

Sophie: "Patrick."

Jane: "Sophie."


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15

Sophie se sentó en frente de Jane y le sonrió. El solo se limitó a mirarla algo cortado.

Lisbon se percató de la reacción de él. Acaso el sentía algo por ella? No quiso ver más, así que salió del cuarto. Ahora mismo tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza.

Caminó por los pasillos del CBI pensando en Virgil Minelli. Jane tenía razón. Minelli era Red John. Como había podido suceder esto? Entró a su oficina. Allí, en su escritorio, estaba la caja de los casos de Red John. Se sentó al frente de ella y la observó. Una oleada de angustia la invadió. Ese hombre al que ella respetaba y quería como su padre, el ex director del CBI, había sido el asesino de tantas mujeres, pero en especial el asesino de la familia de Jane y el asesino de su antiguo compañero y amigo Sam Bosco y su equipo. Tenía sentimientos encontrados hacia él.

Como lo tomarían los medios noticiosos? Se imaginaba esto como la noticia de primera plana de los periódicos y los noticieros. Sin duda era comida para perros hambrientos. Por qué todo tenía que terminar así?

También le preocupada Jane. Había sufrido una crisis nerviosa bastante fuerte. Ahora qué? Lo internarían nuevamente? Lo que si era seguro es que ya no seguiría trabajando para el CBI. Ya Red John estaba fuera del panorama y ya no tendría sentido que él se quedara en el equipo. Eso la entristecía más. Ella quería a ese hombre. Lo quería de verdad.

XXX

La cara atontada de Jane ahora era de tristeza.

Sophie: "Háblame, Patrick."

Jane: "No quiero volver." Dijo con sinceridad. Sabía lo que le esperaba.

Sophie: "Lo sé."

Jane: "No hay nada que pueda hacer."

Sophie: "Será poco tiempo si pones de tu parte."

Jane: "Prefiero ir a la cárcel."

Sophie: "No digas eso, Patrick. Estaré contigo. "

Jane: "No lo entiendes? No quiero volver."

Sophie: "No hagas las cosas difíciles."

Jane se pasó la mano por la frente. Cerró los ojos y respiro profundo. Luego asintió.

Jane: "Ahora?"

Sophie: "Ahora."

Jane había olvidado por completo que lo estaban observando detrás del cristal. Se llenó de vergüenza, cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza.

XXX

Van Pelt: "No sabía que Jane había estado en un hospital psiquiátrico." Dijo perpleja y triste.

Cho: "Creo que nadie. Quizás, Lisbon."

Rigsby estaba tan apenado con la situación que no comentó nada.

XXX

Jane se levantó de la silla junto con Sophie. Los dos salieron del cuarto de interrogatorios. El equipo también. La intención de Jane no era despedirse de ellos. Lo último que quería era ver que sintieran lástima por él. Solo quería salir de allí, pero fue inevitable no verlos. Se tropezó con Van Pelt, la cual lo abrazó. Él le devolvió el abrazo.

Van Pelt: "Siempre estaremos aquí para ti."

Jane se apartó de ella suavemente y le tocó la mejilla.

Jane: "Eres una muy buena agente. Llegaras muy lejos."

Ella asintió con una sonrisa y tratando de no soltar lágrimas.

A Jane no le quedó más remedio que abrazar también a Rigsby y a Cho, pero a estos no se atrevió a mirarlos a los ojos por nada del mundo.

Jane: "Y Lisbon?"

Rigsby: "Salió del cuarto hace un rato."

Jane miró a Sophie pidiendo autorización. Ella se la dió. El caminó por el pasillo del CBI hasta llegar a la oficina de la agente senior. Abrió la puerta y allí la encontró. Estaba sentada en frente de la caja de archivos de Red John; derrotada, herida y angustiada. No quería despedirse de ella, pero tampoco podía irse y dejarla así.

Se acercó lentamente hacia ella. Ella no lo miraba, pero sabía que él estaba ahí.

Lisbon: "Necesito estar a solas un momento. Por favor, vete." Dijo sin mirarlo.

Jane se sentó a su lado y ella cerró los ojos dejando caer algunas lágrimas.

Jane: "Lisbon, siento mucho por lo que estas pasando ahora. Sé que has perdido una persona importante en tu vida. Sé que lo querías mucho y que jamás te imaginaste que esto sucedería así. Pero, Lisbon, tú no tienes la culpa de nada." Dijo tocándole una mano.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

Lisbon: "Aun no puedo creerlo." Dijo negando con la cabeza.

Jane: "Ven." Dijo tomándola por el brazo suavemente y atrayéndola hacia él.

Ella accedió y terminó apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Jane. El la rodeo con sus brazos y apoyó su mentón encima de su cabeza. Suspiró. Miró al escritorio. Sam Bosco estaba de pie en frente de ellos.

Jane: "Cuídala mientras yo no esté." Dijo en voz alta.

Bosco asintió sin decir nada. Lisbon levantó la cabeza del pecho de Jane y lo miró a los ojos.

Lisbon: "A quien le hablas? A donde iras?"

El abrió la boca para hablar y luego la cerró mirándola con dulzura.

Lisbon: "Sam?"

El asintió.

Lisbon: "Está aquí con nosotros?"

Jane: "Siempre ha estado contigo cuidándote. Eso es lo único que lo mantiene atado aquí."

Lisbon: "Yo me puedo cuidar sola." Dijo entre sollozos.

Jane: "Él lo sabe, pero aún así ese instinto de protegerte está ahí. Así que digamos que él es tu ángel de la guarda provisional." Dijo sonriéndole un poco.

Lisbon: "Dile que gracias."

Jane: "Te ha escuchado."

Hubo unos minutos de silencio entre ambos.

Jane: "Estaré en tratamiento un tiempo."

Lisbon: "Accediste."

Jane: "No me queda más remedio."

Lisbon lo miró con un poco de enojo.

Jane: "No me mires así. Al menos voy voluntariamente."

Lisbon no pudo evitar que salieran más lágrimas de sus ojos.

Jane: "No llores más." Dijo secando sus mejillas con sus manos suavemente.

Lisbon: "Te vamos a extrañar."

Jane: "Yo a ustedes. Lisbon, piensa que es un nuevo capítulo en tu vida que va a comenzar."

Lisbon: "Pero en él no estás tú."

El se quedó mirándola por un momento. Tenía que procesar esa oración.

Jane: "Lo estaré a mitad de capitulo o al menos antes de que se acabe. Sé que no puedes vivir sin mí." Dijo sonriendo.

Lisbon: "Presumido."

Jane: "Te amo." Dijo mirándola a los ojos y sorprendiéndose de haberlo dicho. Fue algo muy espontaneo.

Lisbon abrió la boca de asombró. Jamás pensó que Patrick Jane le confesara su amor.

Lisbon: "No me tomes el pelo así."

Jane: "En realidad piensas que jugaría con eso? Quizás esté algo loco y diga alguna que otra incoherencia, pero de que te amo… te amo." Dijo con esos ojitos picaros y esa sonrisa dulzona.

Lisbon no lo pensó dos veces. Se acercó hacia él y besó sus labios.

Lisbon: "Yo también te amo." Dijo apartándose medio centímetro de sus labios.

Jane: "Juro que volveré por ti."

Lisbon: "Te estaré esperando."

* * *

Gracias chics por sus reviews. Creo que este será el penúltimo capítulo. :)


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

Ocho meses sin ver a Patrick Jane. Ocho meses sin saber nada de él. A pesar de que él le había jurado a Lisbon que volvería por ella, ella estaba perdiendo las esperanzas. Por qué él no había permitido que ella ni nadie de equipo lo visitara? Ella no lo entendía. Trataba de no pensar mucho en ello porque en realidad le afectaba.

Fyre: "El está bien, agente Lisbon. No tiene por qué preocuparse. Es más, muy pronto lo volverá a ver." Dijo la psíquica sentada en el escritorio que estaba en frente de ella.

Lisbon se quedó tonta con esas palabras. No le había hablado de nada de eso a Kristina, quien ahora era llamada junto con otro psíquico para alguno que otro caso en particular en el CBI.

XXX

Dos semanas después, Cho y Rigsby habían salido a la hora de almuerzo a comprar comida para los cuatro. Van Pelt estaba sentada frente a su laptop. Vio la silueta de un hombre asomarse en la sala.

Van Pelt: "En que puedo ayudarle?" Dijo esta vez moviendo la vista hacia la persona. "Jane!" Gritó de la alegría al verlo.

El la miraba con la misma sonrisa de siempre. Esta vez no estaba vestido como el Patrick Jane de siempre. Llevaba unos jeans azul oscuro y una t-shirt marrón de manga corta, pero lo más importante, ya no llevaba su anillo de matrimonio en su dedo.

Jane: "Grace!" Exclamó con el mismo tono de voz que ella.

Ella se levantó de su escritorio y casi corrió hacia él. Se confundieron en un abrazo.

Van Pelt: "Que sorpresa. Te lo tenias callado."

Jane: "Sigues linda como siempre."

Van Pelt: "Gracias. Tu también."

Jane: "Y los demás?"

Van Pelt: "Rigsby y Cho salieron a comprar almuerzo y Lisbon, pues tu sabes, esclavizada en su oficina."

Jane: "Mmmm…" Murmuró mientras miraba hacia allá. "Dile que ya llegó el almuerzo. Que está esperando por ella en la cocina."

Van Pelt: "Que cruel. La pobre se está muriendo del hambre."

Jane: "Se le olvidará cuando me vea." Sonrió.

Van Pelt: "No has cambiado." Dijo caminando a la oficina de Lisbon para decirle.

XXX

Van Pelt abrió la puerta de la oficina de Lisbon un poco.

Van Pelt: "Jefa, el almuerzo ya llegó. Está en la cocina."

Lisbon: "Ya era hora. Ya me estaba preguntando a donde fueron Cho y Rigsby a comprar. Voy ahora. Gracias."

Van Pelt: "De nada." Dijo sonriendo y retirándose.

Van Pelt le hizo una seña a Jane y él se fue a la cocina. Se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa a esperar.

XXX

Cuando Lisbon entró a la cocina y vio a Jane sentado, se quedo pasmada.

Lisbon: "Jane." Dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Jane: "Hola." Dijo levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia ella.

Lisbon: "El almuerzo no ha llegado."

Jane: "No, no ha llegado."

Lisbon: "La voy a matar." Dijo refiriéndose a Van Pelt.

Jane: "Déjala. Mátame a mí."

Lisbon: "Estoy enojada contigo." Dijo sin evitar que las lágrimas bajaran con sus mejillas.

Jane: "Lo sé."

Lisbon: "Por qué no me dejaste verte? Por qué no me dejaste saber nada de ti?"

Jane: "Lo siento." Dijo acercándose más a ella.

Lisbon: "Lo siento. Lo siento. Es lo único que sabes decir."

El se acercó y la abrazó. Ella lo abrazó igual.

Lisbon: "Te ves muy bien." Dijo con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

Jane: "Tú sigues igual de hermosa."

Lisbon: "Como te sientes?"

Jane: "Bien y tú?"

Lisbon: "Como crees que he estado? Grr… te odio." Dijo entre dientes y molesta.

Jane: "No es cierto." Dijo acariciando su mejilla.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Jane: "Te amo, Teresa."

Lisbon: "Yo también."

Los dos se acercaron al mismo tiempo y se besaron en los labios. Los dos ansiaban este momento.

Lisbon: "Te extrañé demasiado." Dijo con las manos en su cuello.

Jane: "Igual yo."

Lisbon: "Ahora qué?"

Jane: "Quieres que te lleve yo a almorzar? Hasta acá escucho tus tripas."

Ese comentario la hizo sonreír. Ella asintió. Los dos salieron de la cocina agarrados de las manos. Lisbon se detuvo para hablarle a Van Pelt.

Lisbon: "Me fui a almorzar con Patrick."

Van Pelt se sorprendió al verlos tomados de las manos. Sonrió.

Van Pelt: "Si, jefa. Buen provecho a ambos."

XXX

Lisbon: "Por qué me miras así?" Dijo con su tenedor en las manos.

Jane: "Así como?"

Lisbon: "No lo sé… tu dime."

Jane: "Necesitaba verte." Hubo un pequeño silencio. "Tienes mucho trabajo?"

Lisbon: "En realidad, no. Por?"

Jane: "Di que te sientes mal…"

Lisbon: "No puedo hacer eso!"

Jane: "Claro que puedes. No estás en medio de un caso. Se ve que has trabajado mucho. Necesitas… una tarde libre… conmigo… si lo deseas…"

Lisbon le sonrió algo picara y tomó su celular.

Jane: "No ha sido muy difícil convencerte." Susurró.

XXX

Definitivamente Lisbon necesitaba una tarde libre. Hightower se tragó el cuento. Fueron a la playa a pasear. Se quitaron los zapatos y caminaron por la arena. El sonido de las olas y las gaviotas, el olor y el aire fresco los llenaba de tranquilidad.

Lisbon: "Que vas a hacer ahora?" Dijo mientras bebía de su piña colada y caminaba tomada de su mano.

Jane suspiró: "Creo que lo único que sé hacer."

Lisbon se detuvo en frente de el.

Lisbon: "Te apoyaré en lo que sea."

Siguieron caminando.

Jane: "Quieres irte a vivir conmigo?"

Lisbon lo miró.

Lisbon: "Estas seguro de lo que me estas preguntando?"

Jane: "Seee!"

Lisbon: "No crees que vamos muy rápido?" Dijo echando el vaso de piña colada vacio en un zafacón.

Jane: "Si algo he aprendido en la vida, es que es una." Dijo deteniéndose y haciendo que ella hiciera lo mismo al aguantarla de la mano. "Y que diablos? Cuando lo sabes, lo sabes." Dijo refiriéndose al sentimiento que ambos sentían mutuamente.

Lisbon: "Sabes qué?" Dijo colocando sus manos detrás del cuello de Jane.

Jane: "Dime."

Lisbon: "Ya no estoy enojada contigo."

Jane: "Mmmmm… tienes calor?"

Lisbon: "Ni lo sueñes." Dijo mirándolo de reojo.

El sonrio de oreja a oreja y sin pensarlo dos veces la tomó en sus brazos.

Lisbon: "No! Patrick!" Gritó haciendo que varias personas que estaban por el área los observaran.

Corrió con Lisbon hacia el agua y se lanzó junto con ella. Los dos sacaron las cabezas a la superficie y Lisbon le echo agua en la cara.

Lisbon: "Te dije que no lo hicieras!"

Pero él solo le sonreía. Le encantaba verla con esa carita de enojo. Se acercó a ella y la tomó en sus brazos.

Jane: "Tenias calor."

Lisbon: "Pues si!"

Jane: "Yo solo ayude a que te refrescaras. Mal agradecida." Dijo divertido.

Ya eran casi las 6 de la tarde. El sol se estaba comenzando a ocultar. Salieron del agua casi a gatas y cayeron de espaldas en la arena, aun el agua llegaba a sus piernas.

Jane: "Has pasado una buena tarde?"

Lisbon se viró de lado y lo miro sonriéndole.

Lisbon: "La mejor en mucho tiempo."

El sonrió y se viro de lado hacia ella.

Jane: "Me alegra."

Lisbon tomó arena y se la lanzó. El la esquivó lo mejor que pudo, pero aun así parte de su cabello, oreja y mejilla izquierdas se cubrieron de arena.

Jane: "Oww.. con que esta es tu venganza?"

La agarró del brazo y la haló obligándola a que se acostara en la arena. El cayó encima de ella. El agua ahora rozaba suavemente hasta su cuello. Jane retiró un poco de arena que había en su mejilla y luego la besó en los labios.

Jane: "No me has contestado aún." Dijo esta vez acariciando su cabello.

Lisbon: "Si, me voy a vivir contigo."

Jane: "Que rico."

Lisbon: "Ya no hables mas." Dijo atrayéndolo hacia ella y besándolo.

FIN


	17. Epílogo

Epilogo

Jane estaba semi-sentado en el sofá de la sala de su apartamento con los ojos cerrados. De momento sintió un pequeño aire correr cerca de él. Se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo. Antes de abrir los ojos se escuchó una voz.

Bosco: "Bueno, creo que ahora si es hora de irme. Ya no tengo más nada que hacer aquí. Mi esposa está bien y Teresa también."

Jane: "Ya te estabas tardando. Ha pasado un mes ya desde que regresé." Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Bosco: "Sarcástico como siempre."

Jane: "Tu no?"

Bosco: "Ambos."

Jane: "Gracias por cuidar de Teresa mientras yo no estaba. En serio. Te debo una."

Bosco: "No me debes nada. Solo hazla feliz."

Jane asintió.

Jane: "Lo haré."

Bosco: "Te halare las piernas por la noche como no lo hagas."

Jane rió.

Jane: "Dios estabas ahí cuando le dije a Teresa."

Bosco: "Claro que estaba, idiota."

Los dos sonrieron.

Jane: "No lo harás. Lo sabes muy bien."

Bosco: "Nos veremos. Espero que no sea muy pronto así que cuídate."

Jane: "Hasta luego."

Bosco desapareció. Se esfumó justo en frente de él. Lisbon se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda colocando sus manos en su pecho.

Lisbon: "Hablando solo?"

Jane: "No…" Dijo volteando la cara hacia atrás para ver a su querida.

Lisbon: "No me tienes que decir si no quieres."

Jane: "Era Bosco… pero ya no está." Dijo tocando la mano de Lisbon que estaba en su pecho.

Lisbon sonrió con algo de nostalgia.

Lisbon: "Gracias Sam, por todo."

Jane: "Ya no te escucha… creo. No estoy seguro la verdad."

Lisbon: "Déjame creer que si."

Se quedaron un momento en silencio.

Lisbon: "Patrick, son las 7:30 de la mañana, que no vas a ir a trabajar?"

Jane: "Tranquila mujer. Hoy tengo reunión a las 9 de la mañana… y yo soy el jefe, así que si llego tarde…" Dijo levantándose, caminando por alrededor del sofá para llegar a los brazos de Lisbon.

Lisbon: "Te odio. Yo ya tengo que irme."

Jane la atrajo hacia su pecho y la beso en los labios con dulzura. El beso se fue intensificando, pero Lisbon lo detuvo.

Lisbon: "Me tengo que ir. En serio."

Jane: "Y si no quiero?"

Lisbon: "Patrick…"

Jane: "Esta bien. Está bien. Nos vemos luego." Dijo esta vez dándole un beso casto.

Ella se lo devolvió y se fue. El se quedo observando como ella se iba con una sonrisa en sus labios.

XXX

8:50 am.

Patrick Jane está abriendo la puerta de su nueva oficina.

"Buen día." Dijo una voz femenina en su espalda.

Jane se volteo y sonrió.

Jane: "Buen día Kristina. Pensé que era el primero en llegar." Dijo entrando a la oficina.

Kristina: "Ya ves que no. Los demás están por llegar."

Jane: "Perfecto."

Dijo mientras se cerraba la puerta tras ambos.

En el cristal se leía: JKR Consulting Group & Associates

* * *

Quise añadir este pequeño capítulo para aclarar algunas cosas... se que muchos odian a Kristina, pero queria añadir alguien conocido al nuevo equipo de Jane. xD y las siglas de JKR... puede que esto tenga continuación... así q por ahora no pregunten d q es la R. xD

Jane no se presentará como psíquico, sino que seguira como consultor como normalmente era... Su don sigue ahí, pero el tratará de usarlo solo lo extrictamente necesario... o simplemente cuando llega ya que es algo que no puede controlar con facilidad.


End file.
